DWFF Number 27
by amesorawill
Summary: AU, Yamamoto Takeshi is a student at Vongola Academy in Vongola City, he meets a young mysterious boy who is running away from an organization that he escaped from after being it in for so long. YamaTsuna, sucks at summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First fic. **I do not own KHR**

Chapter 1 DWFF Number 27

It was night time at a place covered in mountains and forests; the area there is always covered in a mysterious mist. It was silent for a long time, until a loud explosion appeared in the center of the area. There were smokes and fire in that area, then a flashing red light appeared next to it, emitting a loud sound.

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! 7th Gate has been destroyed in the 7th District Base, DWFF NUMBER 27 has escaped out of the base! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! DWFF 27 HAS BEEN ESCAPED! ALL DWFF UNITS ARE ORDERED TO RESTRAIN DWFF 27 IMMEDIATELY!

The loud siren kept repeating the same message as the fire and smoke kept spreading everywhere. The area around it began to be surrounded by many footsteps as many shadows started to appear. A crowd of soldiers dressed up in a unique armor tried to contain the fire down. While that was happening, a lone shadow figure with spiky hair started to run away from the fire and into the dense forest in order to hide itself.

"Hurry up and put out the flames, DWFF Rain units!" a soldier said as he tried to calm the flame down. Large blue flames with the appearance of water ripples and light blue color were flared out of the mist and started to produce rain all over the fire, dousing it completely.

"Where is DWFF Number 27!" a soldier asked as he tried to find the subject with their night vision helmet.

"DWFF can't you trace him down?" another soldier asked a group of certain people that was by the area that was burnt. One of them came up to the soldier and answered his question.

"We can't do that, someone tampered with the program in him and covered his flames very well, therefore we are unable to search for his wave energy" the figure answered as the soldier made a 'che' sound, a different armored soldier took out a phone.

"Hello this is Commander Hitoshi here, DWFF Number 27 has escaped into the forest and the DWFF group said they can't trace him because of the program in him is tampered and that his wave energy are being concealed, do you have any orders?" the commander asked as he was being given orders. After a couple seconds, he nodded.

"Roger that" he closed the phone and turn to the certain group.

"The Boss said that we are all to look into the forest to restrain and bring back DWFF Number 27, do you understand?" the commander asked as the certain grouped nodded and output different colors of flames from their bodies and disappeared into the forest. The commander turned to the rest of the armored troops.

"Let's go!" he said as he went to the forest, loading his gun, while the army followed him.

A figure was panting crazy in the forest; he was hiding in a small hole that was under a tree with so many twisting roots. He was breathing heavily; he opened his eyes revealing bright orange eyes that were in pain. He grasped his left shoulder in pain; he looked outside of the hole to see if anyone was out there, his orange eyes began to be covered in numbers like the numbers on a computer screen.

"Activate System Program Searcher: Asteria" the figure whispered as a digital map appeared in his eyes and many numbers and graphs appeared, the figure was scanning the entire area around him until he found the perfect escape route. The figure then found the perfect route to escape, he quickly left the hole and aim for the route, hoping to flee from the ones that were searching for him.

"A..h... must e-escape..." the spiky haired with orange eyes panted as he tried to escape out of the mountains and the forest to a place that he hopes to be safe.

Vongola City

Vongola City is one of the top three cities in the world that is controlled by Mafia Organizations. Vongola City is a city created by the Vongola Family, there are two Vongola City's in the world, one in Japan and one in Italy where the Vongola Base was located. Vongola City is a place where Dying Will Flame students attend to control their abilities and become one of the soldiers for the Vongola Family, however once students become part of the Dying Will Training Program, they are not allowed to back out, also they could only leave the city on special occasions. Secrets of the flames in the Vongola Family are also kept top secret, even if a student somehow got out of the city, they wouldn't have a ring at all to produce their flames. Only about 45% of the Japan Branch Vongola City's populations are flame users and all of them are Mafia members or Mafia-in-training. 85% in the Italy Vongola City were flame users. All trainees are presented with low level rings, that aren't a serious threat to normal people and all flames could be detected by the Vongola Deathperartion Flame Scanner. The other two cities are the Millefiore City and the Shimon City, the Millefiore City has been a rival to the Vongola City since both have the 7 Flames of the Sky and the Shimon City is a city with only the 7 Flames of the Earth, however they don't have much numbers. The 7 flames of the heaven are the Sky, Rain, Thunder, Cloud, Storm, Sun, and Mist.

Yamamoto Takeshi, a 15 year old famous baseball player at Vongola Academy, was walking down to his apartment after having an intense baseball match. He was humming happily after having a nice game; he was carrying a baseball bat and his backpack as he walked down the street to his apartment. He moved to Vongola City from Namimori when he wanted to inherit the Shigure Soen Ryu style his father inherited in the past. However, he still loved playing baseball and eating sushi like in the past, he lives alone in an apartment in a large apartment building. He was the most popular kid in the academy due to his good looks, great personality, and the star of the baseball team. Even outside of the school, girls were going all over him, even now as girls with hearts in their eyes stare at him walking to his home. He's usually quite oblivious to most things, however he had no real friends at all, he believed everyone only liked him because he was good looking and was popular.

"Hm...What should I have for dinner...?" Yamamoto thought as he walked to a convenient store to buy a bento, since he didn't feel like cooking today. He went in and bought a bento from the cashier girl who was blushing when she saw his smiling trademark face.

"Thanks" Yamamoto said with his usual happy grin which made the girl blushed even more. As soon as Yamamoto walked out of the store, he sighed with a sad smile.

It's always the same Yamamoto thought sadly as he walked to his apartment. His apartment was quite nice, one bedroom, a large TV, a nice kitchen, a bathroom, a counter, baseball posters, baseball equipment, a balcony, a small table, and it was all clean. He entered his apartment and threw his backpack and his baseball bat on the floor and landed on his comfortable bed. He looked at his clock and saw it was 6.

"Ah, I should start eating right now" Yamamoto quickly opened up the bento he bought and took out a carton of milk from the fridge and places them both on the table. Yamamoto turned on the TV to watch his favorite anime Reborn! After 25 minutes of watching the anime, Yamamoto started laughing at how the small baby tutor gave the unlucky mafia boss a beating.

"Hahaha! They look like they're having fun!" Yamamoto couldn't stop laughing at the main character misfortune, but the baseball player thought the character was cute, especially his HIEEE's. When the show was over, Yamamoto flipped though to the News Channel to see if there was any interesting on. The swordsman then saw a Breaking News headline and decided to watch it.

"I wonder what's going on" Yamamoto asked as he began watching the news.

"An intruder has breached into the Vongola city, the identity and the intention of the intruder is still currently unknown. The Mafia Force has informed us that the intruder description was said to be a spiky hair boy and told us not to be concerned about it and to stay in your homes and lock your doors for your safety" the news man said. Yamamoto silently watched the news as he wondered who would able to penetrate through the city's defense.

"I should lock the window I suppose" Yamamoto got up from the floor and headed to the balcony window to lock it, however as he was about to lock it, he saw a red liquid fell from the sky and landed on his balcony.

"Eh? What...?" Yamamoto quickly entered his balcony and kneeled down to see what the red liquid was. As he examined it more closely he realized it was blood.

Blood?

_Why was there blood, and from the sky?_ Yamamoto thought confused, he then looked up to see where it came from, but then before he could get a view of the sky, more red liquid fell on his face.

"Ah!" Yamamoto said surprised from the sudden dropping of blood on his face, but before the swordsman could wipe the blood from his face he saw something that shocked him. He saw a brown hair spiky boy on the edge of the rooftop of the apartment building. The boy was covered in blood on the left side of his body especially on his arm, he looked like the same as Yamamoto, but shorter, he was panting like crazy, his clothes were partly torn off, wearing orange shoes, an orange hoodie, green pants, he was covered in wounds, wearing glove mittens with the number 27 on it, and his hair was blocking his eyes.

Yamamoto couldn't believe how terrible the condition the boy was in, but before he could process his thought about the situation, he saw the boy wobbling and then he fell.

"O-OI!" Yamamoto yelled as he saw the spiky boy falling from the roof and was heading toward to the ground. Yamamoto quickly went to the edge of his balcony to try to catch the falling boy. Yamamoto quickly got his arms up and caught the boy into his arms.

"H-hey! Are you ok?" Yamamoto panicky asked the injured boy, but the boy was unconscious from the damage in his body. The baseball player quickly tried to wake up the boy, but still wouldn't wake up.

"Not good, he's already losing a lot of blood!" Yamamoto examined the boy's wounds; the wounds were kind of deep and still were bleeding. The black spiky swordsman quickly took the injured boy inside of his apartment and placed him on his bed. Yamamoto quickly searched for his first-aid kit somewhere in his bathroom. Takeshi quickly put some medicine and bandages around the boy's wounds hoping for the bleeding to stop. He wrapped the bandage around the left arm, since that was where most of the damage was. After some time of fixing the boy up, Yamamoto relaxed as he saw the boy breathing in a good condition. Then Yamamoto examined the boy more closely and remembered the news earlier said.

"A spiky hair boy...could he be the intruder?" Yamamoto thought for a moment if he should call the Mafia Force, but decided not to, he had a feeling this boy was not any danger at all. Yamamoto then noticed something about the boy appearance.

_Hm? Does... he look familiar?_ Yamamoto thought as he reached out of his hand and caressed the boy's bangs to the side to see his entire face. Yamamoto's eyes widened a little as he saw the boy's face, for just a second a memory flashed into his head, but disappeared in an instant. The baseball player was still a bit confused what happened, but shrugged it off as he examined the spiky boy's face more. The face looked gentle, it was almost a girl's face, and was sort of cute to Yamamoto. However, as soon as Yamamoto thought of that, he blushed quite brightly and started shaking his head furiously, trying to get the thought off. Then the boy started to wake up as he heard some strange noises.

Yamamoto saw the boy's eyes started to open and saw orange sharp eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" the baseball player asked, but as soon as the orange eyes saw Yamamoto for a second, the brown hair boy quickly got off the bed, which surprised Yamamoto by making him yell a little, the teen kept a distance away from Yamamoto and got in a fighting position. He looked at Yamamoto furiously with orange flaming eyes.

"Who are you! Where am I?" the brown hair boy asked immediately.

"A-ah! I'm Yamamoto and you're in my room. I saw you fell from the building and caught you..." Yamamoto explained with an uneasy grin. The boy still had his guard up, but then he started feeling his body being heavy and fell to the ground, shocking Yamamoto.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Yamamoto said with a tone of concerned, the boy was gripping his arm as he felt more pain in his body and fainted again.

The spiky hair boy woke up in Yamamoto's bed again; he slowly got his upper part of his body off the bed. He looked around the room, but found no sign of the black spiky boy. He then felt his body covered in bandages and realized the Yamamoto guy did it for him. Then Yamamoto came out of the kitchen area with a plate of food.

"Ah, you're awake!" Yamamoto grinned with a happy tone as he set the food down on the small table next to the bed. The brown hair boy looked at him silently for a while.

"Are your wounds ok?" Yamamoto asked with concern.

"...Yes, the amount of blood loss in my body wasn't critical and my wounds are already treated because of you" the boy said with emotionless tone.

"That's great!" the baseball player grinned happily, but the boy stared at him silently.

"Here" Yamamoto said as he showed the brown hair teen the food on the small coffee table.

"..." The boy stayed silent making Yamamoto confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"...Why are you helping me?" the boy asked.

"Eh?" the swordsman was confused.

"I do not understand...why are you helping me..." the boy asked again.

"Uh, well because you're injured and-"

"That's not what I meant" the spiky brown hair boy interrupted Yamamoto, making him confused even more.

"What I meant was that you should have heard I was the intruder here, in addition I'm a stranger" the boy explained. Yamamoto didn't really know how to completely answer those questions, but he decided to tell him anyway.

"Ma, when I saw you, I thought that you weren't a bad person. Just a feeling Hahahaha!" Yamamoto explained while chuckling

"...I see..." the brown hair teen sweat dropped a little from the explanation, but decided shrugged it off.

"By the way what's your name?" Yamamoto grinned when he asked that, but it shook the boy a little.

"...Number 27" the brown hair boy answered, which made Yamamoto with a confused face.

"27?"

"Yes, Number 27 is my name" 27 answered making Yamamoto confused, but decided it was a unique name.

"...That's a unique name. Hahahahaha, but I like it!" Yamamoto grinned which made the boy named 27 wondered if he was dumb or just a very accepting person.

"So come on, eat up 27!" Yamamoto smiled, but 27 continued stare at him with an emotionless expression.

"...You smile too much...but thanks" 27 said as he got down from bed and started eating. Yamamoto then sat on the floor across where 27 was eating his food.

"So why were you injured and why you came to the city?" Yamamoto asked. 27 stopped eating at that question; he closed his eyes for a while and then opened them with an explainable emotion in his eyes.

"It would be best if you don't get involved with me" 27 answered.

"Eh? Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because anyone with me is going be in danger, remember I am an intruder" 27 answered as he ate.

"Don't worry about it" Yamamoto simply said, it was strange for him, but for some reason he couldn't help wanting to know about this boy named 27.

"...Fine, don't blame me when you're hurt" 27 said as he began explaining. "I came to this city because I was running away from a certain organization."

"An organization?"

"Yes, I cannot tell you anymore information about that. But I was part of this certain organization, however I escaped and they've been hunting me down ever since my escape, so I decided to go to Vongola City, they wouldn't go there without a plan" 27 explained as he drank his tea.

"Why did you escape?" Yamamoto asked, but 27 was silent for a while.

"I didn't want to be there..." 27 simply answered with a sad tone and Yamamoto noticed.

"What exactly is this organization?" Yamamoto's curiosity flared up as the mystery of this 'organization' kept getting bigger. However 27 didn't say anything at all. Yamamoto was silent as well, he wanted to know so bad for some strange reason, but he decided for best not to press into that matter. After some time, 27 finally finished eating and started to stand up.

"Thanks for everything, but I can't stay here" 27 said with an emotionless tone.

"Ah wait your wounds!" Yamamoto exclaimed, reminding 27 about his wounds.

"It is ok, the wounds on my body weren't significant, my body's already started to produce more blood from mitosis" 27 explained as he began walking towards to the entrance door, but before he could go out, Yamamoto was in front of him with his arms up, gesturing to not let him leave.

"Wait, you can't go out, you're still injured" Yamamoto begged, but 27 shook his head.

"I cannot, the Mafia Force in this city is already tracking me down and I can't let anyone be involved" 27 explained to the baseball player.

"But-!"

"Thanks for helping me out" 27 interrupted Yamamoto as his bangs covered his eyes. He walked toward to Yamamoto slowly and then in an instant he punched Yamamoto in the stomach and did a karate chop against neck.

"Ah-!" Yamamoto gasp as he registered the pain in his body and fell down, but luckily 27 caught him and put the swordsman on the floor gently. Yamamoto didn't faint from the attack, since he trained his body quite well, but the attack was strong enough to leave him paralyzed for a bit. 27 opened the door and was heading out of Yamamoto's apartment, but before he left he turned his face toward Yamamoto, who's eyes were trying to open.

"Thanks for helping...as much as I want to stay, I cannot. I have to do something and I have to do it alone" 27 said as his face was covered by his brown bangs and then he left the room.

"W-wai..." Yamamoto barely said as he tried to get up, but it was too late as 27 already left. Yamamoto didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't let this person go at all, he felt guilt in his heart which he did not know why, but seeing him leave remind him something in his memory. The swordsman was trying to remember, but his eyes started to close from the attack and then fainted.

That was the start of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry this chapter is a bit rushing, I'm not really good at this.** I do not own KHR**

Chapter 2 H.D.W.D.M.

Yamamoto woke up from his apartment floor and rubbed the area pain was surging in his body.

"Ow...what happened?" Yamamoto rubbed his neck and grabbed his stomach trying to relieve of the pain. Then memoires from last night started to flow back into his head. He remembered about the spiky hair boy named 27.

"27! 27!" Yamamoto called out the spiky brown hair boy as he looked around his apartment, but there was no sign of the boy. Yamamoto sighed as he felt kind of sad that he had let 27 go.

"I wonder where he is..." Yamamoto had a sad expression, he didn't know why, but letting the boy go caused his face go sad. The swordsman then realized what time it was and started to panic.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Yamamoto quickly got his backpack and headed to school.

Vongola Academy

Yamamoto was sitting in class, ignoring the teacher's lecture as usual and was just staring at the sky through the window. The swordsman's mind was full about the teen named 27, he couldn't understand why, but Yamamoto couldn't stop thinking about him. It felt like a friend was missing.

_Friend?_ Yamamoto thought for a moment, he never had any friends at all because of his popularity and his good looking looks. However, Yamamoto always had felt he had a friend, but couldn't remember. Takeshi then decided to laugh it off sadly; he knew that he didn't have any friends at all.

"Baka, I don't have any friends..." Yamamoto said very softly with a sad smile expression on his face.

"Yamamoto, please answer this math question here" the teacher asked as Yamamoto woke up from his daze and quickly stood up in surprise.

"Um… is it 27?" Yamamoto answered unsurely, he was trying to listen to his gut.

"Correct, you may sit down" the teacher replied as he continue with today's lesson, Yamamoto sat down on his seat, sighing that he got the problem right.

On top of an abandon building, the boy named 27 was standing on the ledge of the rooftop, looking downward trying to find something.

"There doesn't seem to be any indication of the Mafia Force finding me..." 27 said as he tried to look for more of them. Suddenly 27's thoughts started to think about the guy named Yamamoto.

_Why am I thinking about him? _He asked himself, he didn't understand why he was even thinking about him. Then 27 shook his head, trying to focus his situation.

"I have to focus, Activate System Program Searcher: Asteria" 27 said as his eyes began to form numbers and complicated computer stuff in his eyes, trying to find information around the area he was in.

It was baseball practice time and Yamamoto was hitting homeruns as usual even though it was just practice.

"Nice job, Yamamoto!" a baseball player said.

"Hahaha thanks!" Yamamoto laughed as he hit more fast balls and sending them out of the field. After a couple hours of practices, the baseball team decided to call it a day and head to the locker room to change.

"Great job Yamamoto!" one of the baseball players said to Yamamoto as he slaps his back.

"Thanks" Yamamoto smiled and started to change clothes. As he was changing clothes, he began to hear a conversation between some of the baseball players.

"Hey did you hear about the intruder?" one of them asked.

"Oh yeah, they say they still haven't found him yet. It's kind of scary, usually the Mafia Force would have taken care of any intruders in a day, but they still haven't gotten him" another player said.

"Scary, I wonder if this guy is strong."

"Maybe it's a Millefiore Black Spell?" a student said with a frightened tone.

Yamamoto had been listening to their entire conversation and was now in deep thought about 27. Yamamoto knew that 27 wasn't a bad person, but didn't really trust any people. Yamamoto wondered if 27 is really his name. As Yamamoto was thinking about this, someone screamed.

"HEY GUYS THE MAFIA FORCE IS IN OUR SCHOOL!" a student shouted, which shock the entire baseball team.

"What! Why!" one of them asked.

"They said that the intruder is in our school!" the same student said.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in shock. Yamamoto had his eyes widened; his thoughts were full of question now.

_What? Is 27 here? But why!_ Yamamoto thought as he quickly changed into his clothes, took his backpack and his kendo sword, which was Shigure Kintoki, his father's sword and all the other Shigure Soen Ryu masters. Yamamoto quickly charged out of the locker room, faster than a cheetah, which made everyone inside shocked.

"Y-Yamamoto!" everyone shouted while sweat dropped the speed at which Yamamoto was running.

Yamamoto quickly went to the baseball field to see if 27 or any of the Mafia Force is here. Yamamoto saw the Mafia Force around the Vongola Academy talking to the students about the intruder. The swordsman quickly looked around the area if 27 was there at all. Yamamoto quickly hid in a bush and tried to hear what the Mafia Force were asking the students for. The Mafia Force were tough looking men in black suits and all wearing glasses.

"Have you've seen a brown haired spiky teen with gloves that has the number 27?" one of them asked a student.

"N-no I've haven't" a girl nervously shook her head.

"Sorry haven't seen one" a boy answered. After some questioning, one of the Mafia Force was talking to a teacher and the teacher nodded as he was asked for something. The teacher turned to the students and shouted through a microphone.

"Excuse me everyone! All students are requested to leave the school's premises and head to their homes immediately!" the teacher shouted through the microphone. Everyone began making noises, confused of what was happening, but they all followed the request and were all leaving.

Yamamoto saw everyone leaving in the school premises, but he didn't want to leave, he wanted to find 27 quickly. Yamamoto sneakily ran through each of the school area. The school premises were designed as the school itself in the center, while the sports area were mostly on the left side of the area, while a couple of clubs and storages is on the right side of the area. Yamamoto quickly tried to find 27 as fast as he can. If he gets caught by the Mafia Force, it won't be pretty.

_27, please be safe!_ Yamamoto thought as he ran though the area, hoping to avoid the Mafia Force

27 was on a tree that was by the school, he was focusing his flames in the school, so that the Mafia Force would be go into the school and inspect the students. Since the school was full of Dying Will users, it wouldn't be strange for flames to occur in the school; the only problem was that the flame. His would be strange one because of various reasons. He looked at the time now, it was almost going be six.

"Once the flames are in place, I can distract them long enough so I could escape here" 27 said as he focused the flames he set up in various areas. However, as he was about to activate them, his eyes widened at what he saw just now. He saw Yamamoto running through the area.

_Why is he here! All of the students should have left by now, _he thought as he tried to think of another plan. 27 sighed, but then he thought it was going be ok, the Mafia Force would just ask him to leave quietly.

"Hey you!" Yamamoto quickly turned his head and saw one of the Mafia Force found him.

_Not good_ Yamamoto thought as he saw the man walking towards him.

"What are you doing here, all students should have evacuated" the man told Yamamoto.

"A-ah well I was looking for my friend" Yamamoto said with a nervous grin as the Mafia Force guy's eyebrows quirk a bit.

"Wait a minute, are you perhaps looking for the intruder? Is he an allied of yours!" the Mafia Force guy yelled at Yamamoto. The baseball player quickly had his hands up and was shaking his head telling him no.

"I'm going have to take you in question" the Mafia Force guy said as he grabbed Yamamoto's arm and dragging him to somewhere.

"W-whoa, h-hold on!" Yamamoto cried as he was being dragged by the Mafia Force person.

27 watched the scene and sighed even more.

_Well, I guess it's normal they would find him a suspect and-_ 27 thought, but he saw something that made him very worried. He saw some blood on Yamamoto's shirt, it was in the neck area and in the arm area. It was barely see able, however 27 realized it was his own blood. Yamamoto got blood on his shirt when he tried to cover his wounds.

_No! Yamamoto didn't change his shirt! Crap, the Mafia Force is going to question him about it!_ 27 thought worriedly as he found the situation to be grave. He had no choice, but to fight the Mafia Force.

Yamamoto panicked a little as he was being dragged by the Mafia Force, but suddenly in a flash, a person came down from the sky and kicked the Mafia Force guy's back to the ground. The guy grunted in pain and fainted on the ground. Yamamoto then realized who kicked the Mafia Force guy in the back.

"27!" Yamamoto shouted happily as he was running towards to 27, but 27 gave him a headbutt directly at the his head, causing intense pain to his head.

"Ittai!" Yamamoto was holding his head trying to subdue the pain in his head right now as a tear came out of his eye.

"You BAKA! Why didn't you leave the premises!" 27's face was a little pissed off.

"I wanted to find you!" Yamamoto whined a little as he was still rubbing his head. 27 didn't understand why Yamamoto wanted to find him, but inside he felt something weird.

"Anyway, hurry up and run away now! Say that I started to attack you guys and you ran away from me! You can't let the Mafia Force know I was with you, in addition you have some of my blood on your shirt" 27 explained as he began to prepare for a fight.

"H-hold on, what about you?" Yamamoto said with concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll hold them long enough" 27 said as he said something.

"HDW Mode on!" 27 said with a machine tone as orange flames appeared on his forehead and both of his gloves turn into flaming black leather gloves. Then 8 Mafia Force came running down to where they were.

"Hold it right there!" one of them yelled as all of them took out guns covered in different types of Dying Will Flames.

"Wait, 27 you-!" before Yamamoto could stop 27, 27 already began to battle as he fired his flames to thrust his body towards to the Mafia Force. They quickly fired their bullets at 27, but he quickly dodges the bullets and then kicked one of them in the stomach hard. 27 also quickly kicked the same guy in the back to the ground and charged again to the next Mafia Force.

"Quickly, use combat weapons!" one of them yelled as they took out different varieties of weapons like a knife, a hammer, and others. They all charged at 27 to attack, however 27 quickly disappeared from their sight when he accelerates the amount of flame release. This point all of the Mafia Force were at one spot and 27 took this chance.

"X-Stream!" 27 dived at the group of enemies and rapidly begin to circle them from bottom to the top, flames lagging behind, until they are completely covered with spiral flames.

"AHH!" all of them yelled as they were being attacked by the spiral of flames and were sent out to various areas when the spiral of flames burst into an explosion. Yamamoto was amazed of how 27 could fight so well, but then Yamamoto saw 27 gripping his left arm in pain after finishing the battle.

"27!" Yamamoto quickly rushed toward to the brown hair boy.

"Hey are you alright!" Yamamoto saw 27 kneeled to the ground in pain.

"Y-yeah, I over did it. I still haven't recovered yet" 27 said with a tone that he was in serious pain.

"Come on, let's go and-!"

"No, one of them is still up!" 27 said as Yamamoto turned around and saw the guy 27 kicked first got up and was dead pissed off.

"You bastards!" he said as he got out a large knife from his pockets and covered it in green flames.

"27, I'll handle him" Yamamoto said as he took out his Shigure Kintoki.

"W-wait! Don't! They'll get you too if you help me out!" 27 begged Yamamoto to stop, but Yamamoto turned his head and smiled at 27.

"Don't worry about it!" Yamamoto said as he changed his bamboo sword to a katana and summoned rain flames from his two rain rings on his fingers and covered the sword. Yamamoto charged forward and clashed with the Mafia Force. 27 saw how well Yamamoto was doing against the Mafia Force, it was like his talent was also fighting. Yamamoto was kind of amazed that he didn't need to use Shigure Soen Ryu against an enemy of this caliber, but he knew he shouldn't estimate him. Yamamoto then kicked the Mafia Force member in the leg, which caused him to stop for a second, but it was enough for Yamamoto to use the hilt of his sword and hit him against his neck. This caused him to faint, yet again.

"Hahaha that was quick" Yamamoto chuckled a little. 27 was amazed how he defeated a Mafia Force so easy even though he was just a student.

_This person is very strong and still growing_ 27 thought, but before he could say anything he saw more Mafia Force members coming this way.

"Yamamoto we have to go!" 27 yelled as he tried to stand up, Yamamoto quickly saw the situation they were in now.

"Not good!" Yamamoto rushed toward 27 to grab him, but before he could a bullet pass through in front of him, stopping his tracks.

"Stop right there!" one of the members said as they hold out their guns. 27 was about to attack again, but he felt something wrong and realized what was it.

"Yamamoto, get away NOW! There are Mist Users coming towards you!" 27 alarmed Yamamoto as he also sensed the mist men by the movement of his flames, Yamamoto quickly slash the area where he thinks the mist users were and hit all of them. Three mist users were about to attack Yamamoto by using their abilities, but Yamamoto knock them out in time. However, because of doing that, the Mafia Force troops this chance to surround Yamamoto and 27.

"27!" Yamamoto was about to help 27, however he was blocked by the Mafia Force. Yamamoto quickly tried to break the blockade, but it was difficult with so many enemies in his way, not to mention they were all over him.

"Crap, if only I have Jiro and Kojiro to help me out!" Yamamoto mumbled as he remembers that his box weapons were being modified. In addition his two rain rings were only A class, therefore he couldn't bring out his full potential of his skills and weapon.

"Hold your hands up!" one of them said to 27 as they surrounded him. One of them uses their foot to slam 27's face to the ground, causing him in pain.

"27!" Yamamoto yelled as anger fueled him from the sight he was seeing, he tried to take down as much enemies as he can. However the situation wasn't in favor for them as Yamamoto got hit in the back and fell down to the ground and then was pointed by guns.

"Crap!" Yamamoto said as he was restrained by them as they hold him down to the ground. The spiky brown hair boy's eyes widened as he saw the scene, he had let someone involved and he was going to be punished.

N_o! Not again...Why? Why did I let another get hurt because of me!_ 27 thought as guilt and fear took over him.

"Hurry up and take them away" one of them said as they started to take Yamamoto away.

_No! No! No! Stop!_ then suddenly a flash of memory came to 27, revealing a black hair spiky 5-year old boy who was slightly bleeding in the head, but had his hand out and was smiling. 27's eyes went widened and his pupil shrank to a very small size.

That was the trigger.

Then suddenly a flash of orange flamed was ignited in 27, blowing all the Mafia Force members away from 27. Yamamoto eyes widened as he saw dying will flames cover 27 and his eyes were blank. The flames kept swirling around the small boy until it finally calm down, leaving the spiky hair boy igniting flames from his body.

"What is this!" one of the members asked worriedly.

"How can he have flames burning from his body?" Then words began to appear in 27's eyes saying 'DANGER.' The spiky brown hair boy then started to speak in a machine tone.

"Warning! Warning! Enemies detected! Resolution found. Now activating H.D.W.D.M.. Activation complete led, switching to Hyper Dying Will Defense Mechanism" 27 said in a machine tone as he stood up with flames covering his whole body.

"27..." Yamamoto' eyes widened as he saw the scene and saw the soulless eyes in 27. Then numbers and graphs started to appear in 27's eyes.

"Objective constructed. Analyzing Objective. Objective- Save Yamamoto Takeshi and defeating all enemies " 27 said as his eyes focused on his objectives.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Sorry if this is bad, not use to write fighting scenes.**  
><strong>

**I do not own KHR**

Chapter 3 My name

"Objective constructed. Analyzing Objective. Objective- Save Yamamoto Takeshi and defeating all enemies " 27 said as everyone stared at him with an uneasy expression.

"What the hell is that!" one of the Mafia Force said.

"Hurry up and shoot him down!" all of the Mafia Force quickly brought out their weapons and covered them in various flames. 27 stared at all of them as his body was being covered in Sky Flames.

"Current Flame Level is at 5% percent best and is current total amount due to limitation is about 10% of original strength. Now requesting to unlock First Limiter has been ordered" 27's robot voice spoke as the Mafia Force was confused what was going on. Then 27 began to speak again.

"Permission to release First Limiter has been granted. Now releasing First Limiter" 27's body started to glow a blue light, with the mixture of the Sky Flame's light, 27 shined a blue and orange glow. Yamamoto was confused of what was going on and what was happening to 27, then he saw a blue symbol in front of 27. The X symbol then suddenly broke into little pieces, the little pieces of the X symbol then was being absorbed into 27. One of the Mafia Force had a bad feeling about this and needed to act quickly.

"What are you doing! Hurry up and get him!" he said as the Mafia Force charged forward with their Dying Will weapons. Suddenly 27 quickly took his hands and put them together to make a prayer or rectangle shape like gesture as an "X" appears on his gloves.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised" he said as all the flames from the Mafia Force were suddenly being absorbed into 27's hands, eventually all of the flames that were about to attack 27 were all absorbed into 27.

"3% to the current total amount of Deathperation Flames has been absorbed. Commencing Objective 1" 27 said as he suddenly disappeared and immediately appeared in front of Yamamoto.

"Wha-!" the ones who was holding Yamamoto down were immediately punched in the face very hard, letting go of Yamamoto.

"27! What are you-!" before Yamamoto could say anything, 27 quickly send the flames on his body to push the Mafia Force men that were around them. Then the brown hair boy raised his right hand in the air as the flames all over his body suddenly moved towards above his raised right arm. The Sky Flames formed a huge ball of flames in the sky.

"Fire, Cielo Di Fiamma Meteora (Sky Flame Meteor)!" 27 said as the giant flames of Sky Flame split into numerous fireballs that fired at the Mafia Force like meteorites.

"OH CR-!" before any of them could escape or say anything; they were immediately hit by the attack and were blown away.

"Amazing..."Yamamoto was amazed of how 27 took them down immediately. He had also nervous sweat dropped at how so many Mafia Force were taken down by a dangerous attack like that. 27 suddenly grabbed Yamamoto and carried him in a bridal style.

"Wha-!" Yamamoto blushed a little as he was being carried in a bridal style, then 27 suddenly accelerated is flames to float in the sky, while carrying Yamamoto. The flames around the brown hair teen didn't harm Yamamoto at all.

"W-whoa! H-hold on!" Yamamoto panicked as he was being carried in the air.

"Both objectives have been completed and now commencing erasing and replacing memory" the brown spiky boy quickly took out a strange looking black box from his pocket and dropped it to the ground. Then the box exploded into a white light, covering the entire unconscious Mafia Force. Eventually the light died, but nothing seem to have happened.

"27 what did you do?" Yamamoto asked, but he still saw the soulless eyes in the brown boy's face. Then suddenly 27 fly through the sky at high speed to get away from the school area, however it was so fast, Yamamoto got a bit sick.

"AHHH!" Yamamoto screamed as he felt the sudden rush of speed that 27 was moving, he quickly grabbed the brown spiky boy to not fall. After that, 27 landed with Yamamoto in a park area and put him down.

"Danger has been resolved. Now turning H.D.W.D.M off" 27 said as the flames around him suddenly extinguished, the soulless machine eyes turned into orange determine eyes. He then collapsed to the ground.

"Oi! Are you ok!" Yamamoto quickly grabbed the brown hair boy and saw he was completely exhausted.

"I'm...ok...just t-tired" 27 barely whispered as he felt extremely tired and shut his eye for a bit.

"That's good" Yamamoto sighed in relief as he gently put the brown hair boy on the grass to let him rest.

"Ne...what was all that?" Yamamoto asked, still confused of what just happened. 27 looked at Yamamoto with tiring eyes.

"I...do you really want to know?" he stared into those light gentle brown eyes.

"Yeah, I do" Yamamoto answered as his curiosity flared up a bit. The orange eye boy looked at him for a while and then just said,

"I'll tell you later...I'm really tired" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Hold on! You can't go to sleep! The Mafia Force is going to find us!" Yamamoto was worried what would happen if the Mafia Force wakes up.

"It's ok" 27 said reassuring him.

"Eh?" the baseball player was confused. "Why?"

"That box I sent out was a special type of weapon that erased anyone's memory in range and gets replaced by different memories" 27 explained.

"Eh! Really! That's an awesome weapon!" Yamamoto was surprised by a device by like that existed.

"Yeah, now they believe the intruder had escape and will tell their higher ups that there is no intruder. So we're both safe" 27 explained.

"Hahahaha, that was very close" Yamamoto smiled and laughed it off as he lie down next to 27. The orange eye boy sweat dropped a little when Yamamoto laughed, but he found it relaxing a bit. They watched the sky until it got dark, it was peaceful and calming. Yamamoto saw clouds forming in the dark night; it looked like it was going to rain.

"Hey it's going to rain" Yamamoto informed 27, but he still had eyes closed.

"It's ok, I can rest here. Beside it's best if you leave, you got hurt because of me, don't get involve with me" the orange eye boy turned his head away from Yamamoto, changing hiss mind about telling Yamamoto about 'that.' Yamamoto stared at him for a while, a bit upset, but then he thought of an idea. He made a devious grin

"Nope, you're coming to my place!" Yamamoto quickly grabbed 27 before he could react. He forcefully put the poor brown hair poor on his back, grabbed his legs, and 27 arms around his neck. Basically, Yamamoto was forcefully giving 27 a piggyback ride.

"Wha-! What are you doing!" 27 asked angrily as he tried to get off of Yamamoto's back.

"Nope, you're going to stay at my place" Yamamoto grinned happily as he walked to a sidewalk.

"H-hold on! I can walk by myself!" 27 complained.

"No way, look at yourself!" Yamamoto growled a bit as 27 looked at himself. His clothes was dirty, ripped, covered a bit of blood, his face as covered in wounds and was dirty, he had bandages on his left arm, he was a bit underweight, and he looked like he didn't sleep for days. It was amazing how he could fight under those conditions. 27 made an annoyance face; the baseball player was right about his condition.

"Fine..." the brown hair boy answered as he admitted his defeat. He put his head against Yamamoto's neck. Which made Yamamoto felt soft brown locks and a warm breath against his neck; this made him blushed a bit. The swordsman grinned as he was happy that 27 let him take care of him. As they were walking down the streets, a couple of girls were giggling and fangirling over the scene they saw. A handsome guy carrying a cute small boy was a scene they couldn't resist; they ended up taking pictures of them. 27 couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hey..." 27 began

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you leave when they told you to leave?" 27 asked, remembering seeing Yamamoto alone in the field.

"Ah that..." Yamamoto began. "For some reason, I actually wanted to find you and made sure you were ok."

"Eh? Why?" 27's face was confused by the swordsman's answer.

"Hahaha, I can't explain it" Yamamoto laughed, but then his expression changed into a serious one. "But... for some reason I felt like I knew you and that when you were gone, I felt sad and worried."

The brown hair boy blinked at what Yamamoto said. He also felt that he knew this person a long time ago, but he couldn't remember anything. 27 had his bangs covering his eyes, but he was smiling. He hadn't felt himself to smile for real for a while.

"I see..." 27 said. They were still walking in the busy streets as lights were everywhere to attract people in. Then Yamamoto saw a TV in a store that broadcasting about the school incident.

"According to the Mafia Force, the intruder that invaded here yesterday has escaped out of the city after having a fierce battle against the Mafia Force. According to reports, the Mafia Force was injured, but there are no deaths in the battle and reassured us that the intruder won't be coming back. So rest easy citizens" the news lady said. Yamamoto and 27 stared at the news for a while.

"So it really worked" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"Yup, now I can rest in this city" 27 said as he felt relaxed.

"So what are you going to do, I mean you said you're still on a run" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, they can't go capture me that easy when I'm in this city. So I'm probably going have to stay in the city" 27 explained.

"What about your parents?" Yamamoto asked, however when he asked that 27's eyes became a bit sad.

"I don't know. I don't remember my parents, from what I heard from the organization, it seem like they're dead" 27 answered sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Yamamoto felt sorry for the poor teen, he understand part of it since his mother died when he was a kid.

"It's ok" 27 said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving me" Yamamoto said.

"For what?" 27 linked his eyes in confusion.

"You know when you went all awesome and defeated them" Yamamoto explained.

"Oh that... But that was my fault that happened" 27 said as he felt guilt in his heart.

"Oh come on!" Yamamoto smiled. "It was my fault that you got hurt and beside I don't care about it even if it was your fault, which is not!" 27 couldn't help feel reassure what Yamamoto just said, it made him a bit happy.

"Thanks..." Yamamoto smiled back at his thanks. As they were heading toward the apartment, Yamamoto thought of a great idea.

"Ne, 27...I-"

"Tsuna"

"Eh?" Yamamoto stopped walking and turned his head to look at the brilliant orange eyes that was giving him a smile. At that moment it started to rain.

"My name isn't 27, it was just a code name of mine. It was really weird for you to keep calling me 27" he explained.

"Then..."

"My real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna" Tsuna explained as he smiled. He couldn't explain why, but Yamamoto somehow made him feel various emotions he hadn't felt for a while, and so fast. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the name because for some reason it rang a bell to him. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile at that word; he liked that name a lot. A lot.

"Then Tsuna" Yamamoto began. "If you're going to stay here, how about you live with me?"

Tsuna wasn't expecting that at all.

"W-what!" Tsuna stuttered just a little bit. Yamamoto kept grinning like an idiot to Tsuna.

"Please, I really want you to stay with me" Yamamoto begged.

"But-!" Tsuna was about to give his reason, but the look that Yamamoto gave him, told him he will keep persisting him till he to stay.

"...Ok, I'll stay" Tsuna replied as he felt his face feels a bit warm and that his eyes were being block by his wet hair. Yamamoto made his happiest smile ever.

"Then let's go home!" Yamamoto shouted as he started running to get back to his apartment.

"W-wait, you're going too fast!" Tsuna shouted as he gripped Yamamoto's neck hard, so he wouldn't fall down.

"Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed so happily in the rain as he carried his new and first friend Tsuna to his apartment, which is now also Tsuna's new home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for that horrible lame chapter, I had a project to do and I'll try to get better at fighting scenes.

**I do not own KHR**

Chapter 4 Who we are

The sun rose up from the land and shines its rays through the entire Vongola City, lighting every area it pass through. The light passes through the glass of Yamamoto's windows and brightens the room up, indicating it's morning time. The light then shine on Yamamoto's face, who is sleeping on his bed. Yamamoto started to wake up as he felt the light annoying his eyes.

"Nggh... it's already morning huh" Yamamoto groaned as he started to open his eyes. Yamamoto still felt tired from last night, so he decided to sleep more and went back to his bed. Although it was hard for him to get really comfy, since half of it was already taken.

Wait.

Yamamoto quickly opened his eyes and saw Tsuna sleeping on the other side of the bed, hugging a pillow. Meaning, they were sleeping on the same bed together last night.

It was silent for a while as each passing second Yamamoto's face started to feel warmer at each passing second, until it got to the point of...

"AHHH!" Yamamoto yelled as he quickly got off the bed in surprise, however that resulted him crashing his head to the floor. Hard.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Yamamoto whined as he rubbed his head which was in intense pain from the crash. Tsuna started to wake up from the noise as a number appeared in his slowly awakening eyes.

"Current day: Saturday, time is 11:30 A.M. Good morning" Tsuna said as he got his upper body off the bed and looked at Yamamoto with the same emotionless orange eyes. Then it started to have a tiny emotion in it's eyes as Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, who was rubbing his head.

"What exactly are you doing?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto just did an uneasy grin in his answer.

"Nothing really..." Yamamoto said as he got up from the floor and noticed that Tsuna was still wearing the same clothes from last night.

"Ah! Tsuna do you need a shower?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna started to inspect himself. He saw his clothes were all dirty and torn apart, including the bandages that were wrapped around the left area of his body.

"... I guess I do" Tsuna quickly got off of the bed and started to unwrap the bandages around his arm and other parts of his body.

"Wait! Your wounds-!" the baseball player asked, but after he saw the bandages taken off, he saw all the wounds that Tsuna received was already healed completely.

"Eh? Your wounds..."

"I heal a lot faster than normal humans" Tsuna replied.

"Is that so... Ah! Hold on I'll get some extra clothes for you!" Yamamoto said as he quickly went to grab some clothes that would at least fit Tsuna after he started seeing Tsuna taking off of his hoodie and shirt. Tsuna just stared at Yamamoto a bit confused, but shrugged it off as he went to the bathroom to shower.

"Yosh, here you go~!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he place both his and Tsuna's breakfast on the small coffee table. Tsuna got out of the shower, wearing a bigger blue orange hoodie with the number 8027 on it, wearing gray pants that were longer than his short legs, and had a towel around his neck. He was also carrying a small orange backpack that was hidden in his clothes; he put it down beside him as he sat with Yamamoto.

"Gomen, I didn't find any clothes that would fit you" Yamamoto apologized as Tsuna shook his head.

"It's ok, I don't mind" Tsuna replied as Yamamoto gave Tsuna a carton of milk, he then sat across of Tsuna.

"Itadakimasu!" Yamamoto started eating joyfully as he kept that idiotic smile on his face.

"Itadakimasu" Tsuna began eating his breakfast as well, Yamamoto then turned on the TV to see if anything was on. He then turned on to the news channel.

"There has been many attacks and skirmish between some Vongola students and Millefiore students a couple days ago at a training area where both the Vongola and the Millefiore students would be peacefully cooperating. The problem had been growing more and more recently, currently the Millefiore Family and Vongola Family has been discussing how to resolve this issue" the news lady said as the two been listening to it.

"Hm... there really has been a lot of fighting..." Yamamoto said to himself as he remembered previous reports of fighting between Millefiore and Vongola.

"Of course there would be" Tsuna said as he drank his milk.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked confused what Tsuna meant.

"The Vongola and the Millefiore Family both carry a piece of TriNiSette, since then they became rivals ever since" Tsuna explained.

"Oh.." Yamamoto said as he began to focus on Tsuna.

"In addition there seem to have been mistrust between the Shimon and Vongola Family, even thought they've been allies for many generations. Well it's also to be expected, Earth Flames are usually forgotten and were originally viewed as unimportant because it isn't part of the TriNiSette" Tsuna explained as he ate his tuna fish. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna for a while and remembered what he wanted to ask.

"Ne Tsuna... you were going to tell me about the organization, are you going to tell me?" Yamamoto asked as he wanted to know about what Tsuna was running from. Tsuna stopped eating after the question the swordsman just asked and looked at him firmly.

"...You sure?" Tsuna asked with the brilliant orange eyes of his. Yamamoto slowly nodded, wanting to know. Tsuna sighed.

"Alright let me explain everything" Tsuna said as he began the information he knows.

"There is no name to the organization I worked for and the purpose of the organization is currently unknown. But it has something relate to TriNiSette and destroying the Vongola Family, the Millefiore Family, and the Acrobalenos, the 7 strongest babies."

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because in the past, they've been teaching us various ways of how to defeat the Vongola, the Millefiore, and the Acrobalenos."

"Eh! Demo, defeating all three is..."

"Yes I know" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes. "It is true that it would be hard to believe that a single group of people would destroy the big three of the world."

Tsuna was silent for a while, until he opened his eyes revealing computer numbers, graphs, meters, and other information on the orange flame eyes.

"That is why they created us, we the DWFF Units" Tsuna said as he pointed himself.

"DWFF?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, also known as Dying Will Flame Fossile" Tsuna explained the acronym.

"Eh? That's a strange name. Why Fossile?" the swordsman asked, he was confused why it was named fossil.

"That was something I never understood, but for some reason they called us by that name" the brown spiky boy explained.

"But what exactly is a Dying Will Flame Fossile?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna began thinking of how to explain what DWFF is to Yamamoto in an easy way.

"This is going to be a long explanation, so please listen everything" Tsuna answered as Yamamoto nodded.

"Basically, Dying Will Flame Fossile are humans they altered to have special abilities and advanced power."

"Special abilities?"

"Let me show you" Tsuna went to grab something in his small orange backpack and took out a small orange gem ring.

"A Sky Ring?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna nodded.

"Yes, I found it in Vongola City, therefore the Vongola Deatherpartion Flame Scanner won't suspect it" Tsuna said as he put the ring in front of Yamamoto.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Tsuna replied as he closed his eyes. Yamamoto waited for something to happen, until he saw the ring ignited Sky Flames.

"W-what! It lit up!"

"Yes, normally rings are lit up when a person carry to wear them, however we are different" Tsuna answered.

"How is that possible?" Yamamoto asked.

"It is because of the Wave Energy we send off"

"Wave Energy? You mean the thing that makes flame through the rings?" the baseball player asked as the orange eye boy nodded.

"Yes, normally a person send their wave length to a distance around their body, therefore you can only output flames through the ring when wearing them. However we can send our Wave Energy to any distance we want, although longer the distance, the shorter the energy it sends" Tsuna explained as Yamamoto tried to understand the information he was giving out.

"So...uh..." Yamamoto said as he tried to understand the information.

"Basically, we can make flames without the rings touching our bodies" Tsuna explained in a simpler way to Yamamoto.

"Ah! Now I see!" Yamamoto said as he made a fist on his other hand, the gesture that someone understood something.

"Anyway, this was all possible by the programs they put in our brain."

"Eh? Programs?"

"Yes, they inserted programs in our very mind, so we act like machines. Like the time I went to the Defense Mechanism Mode" Tsuna said as Yamamoto remembered the event that Tsuna went all crazy and acted like a robot.

"It's really complicated, but because of this we are able to do many things that normal people cannot" Tsuna said as he looked at his own hands.

"Eh? So there is more?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes, like this" Tsuna said as the flames coming from the ring suddenly changed its shape into a small little lion.

"Eh? The flames turned into a small lion!" Yamamoto was surprised from the exampled as he looked closer and saw that the flames were forming a mini small lion.

"Another feature we carry is that we can manipulate the shape of our flames, the force of it, the density of it, and many more. It's very useful in battle" Tsuna explained as he watched Yamamoto who was staring a the lion shape flame.

"Amazing that you guys can do that..." Yamamoto replied as Tsuna turned off the flame from the ring and snatches it back.

"Also we can sense a person's Wave Energy and 'register' it" Tsuna said as he ate more of his breakfast.

"Eh? Register?"

"A person's Wave Energy is like their DNA, even if the Wave Energy are the same types, they are all unique to everyone. So basically, if we can register that specific Wave Energy, we can detect anybody's whereabouts anywhere in the distance we can trace them" Tsuna explained more as Yamamoto was getting more amazed of how what a DWFF Unit was.

"And that is what we are Yamamoto that is what a DWFF Unit is. This is how the organization plans to take down the Vongola, Millefiore, and the Acrobalenos" Tsuna said as he finished his explanation.

"..." Yamamoto was speechless from what Tsuna just explained.

Then something hit him.

"Wait, you said 'we,' right? So is there more people like you?" the swordsman asked.

"Yes, originally the organization took 343 children, I believe we were all orphanages, and inserted the programs into each every one of us. This was to see how many of us would survive and not reject the programs" Tsuna said.

"Wait...how many did become a DWFF" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna was silent for a while before he answered the black hair boy's question.

"...Only 21 became a DWFF Unit" Tsuna said quietly. Yamamoto was stunned at how small the numbers were.

"Then what about the others? What happen to them?" Yamamoto questioned as Tsuna made a sad face.

"Well, we never saw them again... we don't know if they had died or sent somewhere..." Tsuna said as he finished his breakfast. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna for a while, disturbed that 322 children disappeared to somewhere.

"Also my number 27, means I was the 27th person who came to participate to the organization" Tsuna said.

"Ne... why did you run from organization Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna got a bit disturbed by that question.

"... I'll tell you later" Tsuna said as he got up from the floor, putting breakfast tray to the dishwasher.

"Ah! Wait, I'll do it" Yamamoto quickly took his already finished breakfast and placed it with Tsuna, and then he started washing the dishes.

"Thanks" Tsuna said as he tries to help out Yamamoto with the dishes. Yamamoto didn't want to pressure Tsuna of why he left, he wanted to ask him in the correct time.

"Hey Tsuna, what are you going to do besides running from them?" Yamamoto asked as he saw Tsuna was concentrating the dishes.

"...I don't know, I have to wait until I get a call from her" Tsuna finished the dishes as he went to pick up his backpack. Yamamoto quirked his eyebrow as he noticed that Tsuna said 'her.'

"Eh? Who's 'her' Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, but Tsuna ignored his question and prepared for going outside.

"Where are you going?" the baseball player asked as the orange eye boy looked at him emotionless.

"I'm going to take a walk" Tsuna simply replied as he put the hood on.

"Then let me walk with you" Yamamoto smiled as brunette nodded. Both of them went out of the apartment and took a stroll throughout the city.

Unknown Area

In a forest mountain area that is far from civilization, there a figure was standing on top of a cliff. The figure was wearing brown baggy pants, wearing a thick black hoodie, covering the figure's face, and was practically entirely covered. It stare throughout the entire area and saw Vongola City of Japan very far away. The figure silently watched the scenery, until it muttered something.

"There is a chance that he would hide in the city...might take me at least 2 days" the figure was deciding whether or not to go, then it finally decided to go.

"...I guess I'll go" the figure muttered as it suddenly disappeared instantly where it stood.

Vongola City

Tsuna and Yamamoto walked through the city, looking around the area they were in. Tsuna was still wearing the clothes that were too big for him, but he manages able to wear it comfortably, he also kept his face hidden with a hood.

"Why are you hiding your face, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"There is a chance that men of the organization are around here, so I'm hiding my face" Tsuna explained.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he put his arm around Tsuna's neck and brought him close. This action made Yamamoto blushed a bit because he realized what action he done, it was an old habit of his. Tsuna felt a bit strange from the action, but ignored it.

"Ne... Yamamoto what is that?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to an area where there were a lot of decorations and people.

"Oh! I forgot that today was a festival!" Yamamoto excitedly said as Tsuna was confused.

"What is a festival?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto looked at him blankly confused.

"Eh? You mean you don't know what a festival is?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna nodded.

"Truthfully, I don't know much about the outside world" Tsuna explained as the swordsman quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Because the organization always made us live underground and they rarely let us go outside. They always taught us about how to properly control our flames and how to fight. Although they would just put information in our minds, however for my case they wouldn't put information in my mind" Tsuna explained thoroughly.

"Why?"

"...Various reasons" Tsuna simply said as he stared at the crowd enjoying the festival. Yamamoto saw how Tsuna was interested in the festival, and then he thought of an idea as he grinned widely.

"Then let me show you what a festival is like!" Yamamoto excitedly took Tsuna's hand and dag him to the festival.

"A-ah!" Tsuna stutter as he was being dragged by the baseball player to the festival.

The festival had many decorations in one entire district; the festival is consisting of stores, entertainments, events, stands, and others. The baseball player dragged DWFF Number 27 to the fun festival. As they enter the festival perimeter, they heard many shopkeepers shouting to get customers.

"Come and win prizes if you hit the targets!"

"We have delicious takoyaki!"

"Try our new menu!" Yamamoto was excitedly saw many stands they could go to.

"Ne Tsuna, which one do you want to go?" the swordsman asked the orange eye boy as he stared many things that were unknown to him.

"Um... I guess I'll try the takoyaki..." Tsuna replied as Yamamoto grinned and went to buy some takoyaki.

"Takoyaki please" Yamamoto asked as the vendor sold him a box of takoyaki.

"Here Tsuna" Takeshi hold out the box of takoyaki to Tsuna as he grabbed it slowly.

"Thanks..." Tsuna slowly took the takoyaki and ate it.

"How is it?"

"It's good..." Tsuna slowly nodded as he started to eat more.

"Yosh! Let's go" Yamamoto and Tsuna walked throughout the festival. First they tried the game area, Yamamoto quickly played the throwing games. Yamamoto threw the balls so fast and accurate that he kept winning all the games, eventually he played most of all of the throwing games. This resulted Yamamoto to get the highest scores and almost all the prizes instantly, which made many shopkeepers crying.

"That was fun~!" Yamamoto smiled as he carried fo all the prizes he had won, while Tsuna stared at him amazed with a sweat dropped. Tsuna saw how Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and threw like a professional, it definitely surprised Tsuna that an easy-going guy would get all serious in a game. The brunette wondered if the baseball player ever goes easy when it comes to baseball. He then looked behind and saw the trail of fallen stands with crying shopkeepers.

"...Gomen" Tsuna simply said as he retuned to follow Yamamoto who was still cheerfully humming.

"Tsuna you want to try more games?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna stared at him with a strange expression.

"...As long it's not a throwing game" The brunette replied. The raven head tilt his head a little, confused what Tsuna meant, but shrugged t off.

"Then..." Yamamoto started as he looks around the festival. "Ah! Why don't you try that?"

Yamamoto pointed an area where people were playing combat video games against each other. They walked to the game arena; Yamamoto found an open game to play.

"Here Tsuna" Yamamoto gave Tsuna a game controller, Tsuna saw that an opponent was waiting for a match.

"What do I exactly do here?" Tsuna asked, he never played a video game.

"Ma, it says right there" Yamamoto pointed to an instruction sheet that was under the game screen. Tsuna looked at it and just nodded. The game screen then said 'Fight!' and then the game started. Tsuna pressed the button a bit slow as his and the opponent's characters try to kill each other. However, the opponent killed Tsuna's character instantly. The screen then said 'You Lose' to Tsuna.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna" Yamamoto tried to reassure Tsuna, but Tsuna wasn't disturbed that he lost, he still was trying to figure out how to play properly.

"Hahaha! You suck, loser!" a guy said from the other side of the game screen, the guy was Tsuna's opponent.

"I'll beat you up again in 5 seconds, loser!" the guy kept insulting Tsuna until he saw that the game was about to begin soon for a second round. Yamamoto got angry at the insult the guy was giving, but then Tsuna made a firm grip on his control that was audible.

"E-eh?" Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna nervously.

"I'll crush him..." Tsuna said as a small dark aura that was forming around him, Yamamoto sweat dropped at the sight. Then once the game begin, Tsuna's fingers immediately pressed all the buttons in impossible speed, this resulted his character kicking and punching the guy so fast that the other oppenet couldn't defend himself. In about 5 seconds, Tsuna wiped the opponent out.

"Winner!" the game screen said to Tsuna. The guy on the other side had his entire mouth and jaw dropped to the ground, shocked of his quick defeat.

"Awesome Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered as the other guy got all upset and yelled,

"REMATCH!"

15 minutes later.

"Winner! Player 1 won 100 times! Player 2 won 1 time!" the game screen said as it congratulate Player 1 for winning 100 win streak. Tsuna sighed as he had enough playing and saw that the guy on the other side was already crying and dropped to the floor. Both the raven and brunette left the video game area as everyone around them were clapping because they were amazed how Tsuna won 100 wins in a short amount of time.

"You were really awesome Tsuna!" Yamamoto compliment Tsuna of how he won so easy.

"Not really, he was just easy" Tsuna replied as he tugs his hood down further to cover more part of his face.

"Demo, you were really great there! Hey do you want to go anywhere else?" Yamamoto grin as Tsuna looked around the street they were in.

"Well... I guess I could always try those" Tsuna pointed to many more games at the stands. They went to try out almost all the games that were in the festival. Yamamoto paid for all the games that required money despite the protest from Tsuna, saying that he has his own. The first game was a shooting game, Tsuna managed to win a little lion keychain with the help of Yamamoto, although Tsuna would have won if he used his programs for shooting, but he didn't want to cheat. The baseball player offered more prizes to get, but Tsuna declined, not wanting to make more of the shopkeepers to cry, like the ones involve throwing a ball. They also played fishing games, hanafuda cards (although it took a while, since Tsuna never played cards), water balloons, and others. After all the games, they rested in a restaurant eating some burgers.

"Ah~! That was really fun" Yamamoto grinned as he put the bag of prizes next to him.

"So this is what a festival was like..." Tsuna said as he stared outside of the window.

"Ma, there is many different types of festival" the baseball player grinned as he drank his drink.

"... Well it was fun" Tsuna replied as he continue to look into the sky.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna continued to look through the window.

"It's...that I realized this is like the longest time I was ever out in the world" Tsuna muttered.

"Hm, when was the last time you were out?" Yamamoto asked.

"2 years ago" Tsuna answered as Yamamoto was stunned.

"2 years! That's really long!" the swordsman said.

"Ma, they were always putting programs in my head and experimenting every time..." Tsuna said as he felt sort of tired.

"I see..." Yamamoto said.

"I really don't know much, like I have no idea what the hell is baseball is" Tsuna said as Yamamoto fell onto the table in a comical manner, totally shocked what he just heard.

"EH! You don't know what baseball is!" Yamamoto asked with his face totally dumbfounded, he didn't see that coming at all.

"See, this is how bad my knowledge of the world is" Tsuna said as Yamamoto had an uneasy grin while having sweat drops on his face.

"But..." Tsuna started. "It feels so different than being underground or in a building every time. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, wondering what had Tsuna been through his entire life.

"Ne Tsuna, about the DWFF Units, are you friends with the others" Yamamoto asked, the question made Tsuna turned his head towards to Yamamoto with a surprised expression.

"...Yeah we are all friends to each other, after all we only had each other at those times" Tsuna said as he went to eat his fries.

"So don't you miss them?" the baseball player asked as Tsuna shooed a little, taken a back little from that question.

"..." Tsuna was silent for a while as he stared back at the window again and was just simply thinking about the answer to the question.

"I do miss them... however eventually I have to fight them" Tsuna frowned when he said that.

"Eh? Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Remember I escaped from the organization, so obviously to capture a DWFF Unit they would simply send out a DWFF Unit, or they use their soldiers, but that hardly happens" Tsuna explained as Yamamoto stared at Tsuna seriously.

He has to fight his friends... Must be hard for him Yamamoto thought sadly.

"In addition it was also hard to just leave the organization" Tsuna frowned even further as the swordsman tilted his head from that comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember all 21 of us were originally all orphans, even though we've been through horrible experiments and testing, they gave us a home, even though it was just a selfish reason. They gave us a reason to live, food, and each other. So just leaving the organization would be like betraying the one who took care of you" the brunette explained as he kept his hood hiding his face. Yamamoto felt very sorry for the brunette; he had to face his friends and had to betray the people that took care of him and his friends.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto frowned.

"However despite all of that, I decided I had to leave the organization, not that I care about any of the big three, but it is just I didn't want to go through anymore experiments or testing" Tsuna took out his hand and looked at it calmly.

"Was it horrible...?" Yamamoto softly asked as Tsuna was still staring at his hand.

"Yeah...it was... but it wasn't that the reason I left" Tsuna closed his palm tightly.

"It was because they had changed me" Tsuna firmly said as his orange eyes glowed even more. Tsuna then started to cover his face with his bangs again as he felt a tiny bit of depression.

"They changed you?" Yamamoto asked, but again Tsuna ignored another of his question.

"You know it's funny" Tsuna smiled sadly a little.

"What?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"I'm telling everything this to you, even though I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Funny isn't it?" Tsuna said. "I mean because I left, it's going to trouble everyone there, they're probably going force them to capture me. In addition, by getting involved, you would get kill" Tsuna started to doubt himself whether or not he should l=have left.

"Is that so..." Yamamoto said. "But, you know I think it was alright for you to leave."

"Huh?" Tsuna was surprised from Yamamoto's answer.

"Because everyone should do things they want to do that makes them happy, you know? I mean

I always love playing baseball because I'm happy playing the game" Yamamoto explained as Tsuna tried to comprehend his explanation.

"I mean, were you happy that you went to play the games around here?" the raven asked.

"...Yeah, it was fun and I felt a little happy" Tsuna thought as he remembered the feeling playing the games. "But, still you know, you would seriously get hurt if you're with me."

"Don't worry about it!"

"Still..."

"And I think it's going be ok with you and your other friends, even though I'm not sure if you guys are ever going to fight" Takeshi said as he finished his meal.

"And if I do..."

"Then I'll help you" Yamamoto smiled widely as Tsuna stared at him. Yamamoto then stood up, pay for the bill, and grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused from the sudden action.

"Let's go, I want to show you something!" Yamamoto dragged Tsuna out of his chair and out of the restaurant as some of the customers stare at the two with an awkward expression.

"W-wait! Quit dragging me around every time!" Tsuna complained as Yamamoto continued to pull the poor brunette to a certain location. After some time, the baseball player finally took the small boy to the certain location. The place was a isolated area from the buildings and houses, it was a small forst area. There was a tiny pond lake at the center of the surrounding trees, it is difficult to find this place because of all the buildings around the forest area and the fact it was below the edge of the major city buildings. It was a little distance between the buildings, so it would nearly impossible to notice an area like that around. Tsuna panted from the dragging.

"You've really got to stop that!" Tsuna growled a little at Yamamoto who made an uneasy smile, but smiled brightly as he saw the clean area. The place was truly calming.

"What is this place?" Tsuna asked.

"I found this secret little area so I could relax" Yamamoto said as he approached to the pond and stare at it. Tsuna followed the raven head and stared at the pond as well, truly the pond was clean.

"It is a nice place..." Tsuna said as he stared at he beautiful scenery for a while, however as he stared at the pond, Yamamoto slowly sneaked behind him. Yamamoto slowly approached behind the brown spiky hair boy to not make his presence noticed and then he made an evil smile.

He pushed Tsuna into the pond.

"AHH!"

Splash.

Tsuna was soaked to the bone, the pond's depth wasn't deep at all, Tsuna was sitting the floor of the pond, but half of his body was still in the air. Tsuna's clothing was clinging to him, his hair soaked and a little down, and his hood came off.

"What the hell was that for!" Tsuna yelled angrily as he glared at Yamamoto's smiles that were just pissing him off even further.

"Because I wanted you to cheer up and don't put yourself down like that, Tsuna" Yamamoto said with a serious tone that surprised the brunette.

"I really want to help you Tsuna, even though we just met, we're friends" Yamamoto confidently said, he was still unsure whether Tsuna thinks Yamamoto as friends, but he was very confident, no scratch that 100%. It was that strange gut that kept telling him that.

"...Yeah..." Tsuna smiled a little as Yamamoto put his hand on his wet hair and rubbed it.

"Promise?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna stared at his grin. The baseball player took out his hand and hold out his pink. Tsuna stared at it as a memory appeared showing two small hands pinky to each other. Another memory appeared showing two grown hands, but the other hand was less tan and was different, and they were pinky to each other as well.

"...Promise" Tsuna said as he put his pinky together with Yamamoto's pinky. "And I'll help you as well.

"Hahahahaha thanks!" Yamamoto cheerfully smiled as the two promised.

"But..."

"Eh?" Yamamoto was confused what Tsuna just said, but then he felt shivers down to his pine as he saw Tsuna's face was covered by his hair.

"You're going to pay dearly for pushing me into the water" Tsuna said as a dark menacing aura surrounded him, looking at Yamamoto with one angry eye. Yamamoto gulped and turns a bit paled. Tsuna took out a Sky Ring, igniting it to output the Sky Flames. The Sky Flame then started to shape and concentrated into a small dagger made up of Sky Flame. Tsuna grabbed firmly on the Sky Flame that was shaped and compressed into a form of a knife. Yamamoto took a step back, he felt the blood in his face started to drain away, his face turned blue, and he was sweating quite a lot.

"W-wait Tsuna..." Yamamoto nervously pleased as Tsuna glared at him with an evil smile.

"Now die!" Tsuna yelled as he got out of the pond and chased Yamamoto around the grass area.

"S-stop!" Yamamoto yelled as he was chased by Tsuna who was holding a knife made of compressed Dying Will Flame.

An Underground Location

"Oi! How long do we have to wait!" a girl loudly asked another figure which was sleeping by a large weapon silhouette. The figure lazily got up as he saw the girl pissed off.

"Shut up will ya! It can't be helped, Noburu is still searching for Tsuna" the figure said as he went to get a book to read. The girl made a 'che' sound as she was still a bit pissed.

"Damn, you know they are desperate to bring Tsuna-chan back" the girl smiled a bit evilly to the young man that was reading the book.

"Well he is a part of us, whatever they're planning, it seem like they need all 21 of us" the man said as he began reading his book.

"21... huh? That's not even the right number" the girl waked in circles in the single room they were in. Then suddenly the door of the room burst open, revealing another silhouette figure, it was a man shape.

"Hey Eiko, Kouki!" the boy yelled as both of the figure got annoyed.

"What is it Kaito! God! Why don't you knock for once!" the girl named Eiko yelled.

"Shut up you Goth-Baka!" the boy named Kaito yelled at the girl as she got pissed off the name.

"It's not Goth! You Stinky Sea Salt Salmon!" the girl yelled back. The two were bickering for a while, until finally the boy who was reading the book snapped.

"Eiko, Kaito shut up! Kaito what were you going to tell us!" the boy named Kouki yelled; this made both of them stopped bickering.

"Ah right! Noburu said that he's going to Vongola City of the Japanese Branch to see if Tsuna-kun is there" Kaito informed the two.

"Vongola City... an ideal place to hide for sure" Kouki said.

"Damn, if he really did hide there and his Wave Energy is being blocked, then it's going to be a pain in the ass to find him!" the girl complained as she stomp the floor in an angry comically way.

"Anyway, how long will it be for him to confirm whether or not Tsuna is there?" Kouki asked Kaito.

"Well he said that it might take him at least 2 days" Kaito answered.

"Hmm...wouldn't it be too long to wait for the confirmation? In addition if it was confirm, it would take a lot time to get there" Eiko asked.

"About that, the Boss said that they created the teleportation machine to get there" Kaito informed them.

"Hmm, that was originally a Millefiore technology" Kouki said. Then all of a sudden the girl made an evil grin.

"Millefiore...that name always bring me the urge to fight those bastards!" the girl said with a bit psycho face.

"Anyway if Tsuna is there, we have to fight him" Kouki said as the two were a bit disturbed by the fact.

"Well it really isn't a problem, but..." Kaito looked a bit down.

"We don't have a choice, beside just us three would capture him easy" Eiko said as she started to walk around the room again.

"Ma, as long if it just him that is" Kouki said as the two stared at him, with worry in their eyes.

"But..." Kouki said as he stood up, taking the strange large weapon covered in cloth with him.

"If it is our mission, then we have no choice" Kouki said as his eyes began to produce numbers and technical stuff on the surface of them.

"Of course" Eiko said as her eyes also began producing the same light of data and machine calculations.

"Yup" Kaito's eyes also began to like the other two. In the darkness, all three pairs of eyes show the same data image eyes like Tsuna's.


	5. Chapter 5

Arther's Note- Sorry for being late, I had some things to do. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**I do not own KHR**

Chapter 5 Invasion and Attack

"School?" Tsuna said as he munched on his breakfast.

"Yeah, I have to go to school. So you're going to be here alone, is that ok Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he picked up his backpack and started to wear his Vongola Academy uniform. It was a black jacket with the Vongola emblem stitched to the upper right side of the jacket, white polo shirt, with a red, green, and white tie that represent the color Italy, and wearing black pants. He picked up his Shigure Kintoki's case and wore it around his shoulder.

"Of course I'm going to be ok" Tsuna stated, he kind of feel like being treated as a little kid. Tsuna started to watch TV and took out many books from Yamamoto's book shelf.

"Hm? What are you doing Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna started to read his books.

"Since I have nothing to do, I might as well try to learn more of the outside world" Tsuna answered.

"Hahahahaha good luck with that" Yamamoto smiled, he thought Tsuna trying learning everything was kind of cute to him.

"However..." Tsuna began.

"What?" Yamamoto tilts his head.

"Mostly these books are all about sushi, baseball, swords, and manga" the brunette said as he holds up many different types of books. "How to Play Baseball, Rules of Baseball, Fish Enclyopedia, Katana's, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Advanced Of How To Make Sushi, and others."

"Hahahaha..." Yamamoto laughed uneasily as Tsuna looked at him with an expression that says 'Really.'

"Well might as well read this Vongola history book" Tsuna said as he took out a huge book that had the title 'Vongola Familglia History' on it. It was a black book with the Vongola emblem on the color of gold.

"Hahahaha, it's amazing that you want to read that book" the baseball player said as he looked at the time and realized that he was to be late.

"Crap! I'm going to be late, I'm going out Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as he quickly left the apartment leaving Tsuna reading his book.

"...See you later" Tsuna simply said as he read the thick book.

Yamamoto ran through the streets of Vongola City as he tried not to be late to class. Yamamoto was about to make a turn, but as he turned he saw another person on the other side and was about to crash into the person. Yamamoto swiftly dodge the person, but as a result he accidentally slipped on his foot and was about to fall to the ground. Luckily, the person that Yamamoto almost crashed to, the person quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, surprisingly strong.

"All you alright?" the person asked as Yamamoto tried to calm down from the sudden action. The baseball player saw the person was wearing a thick black hoodie and wearing long baggy brown pants. He couldn't see the guy's face very well.

"Arigatou... Gomen ne sai" Yamamoto grinned as he apologized to the guy.

"It's ok. See ya later" the person smiled as he walked past Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked back at the mysterious person for a moment as he got a weird feeling from him. Yamamoto then looked at his watch and saw he was going to be late.

"Oh no!" the swordsman quickly dash through the streets as he rushed to school. While that was happening, the mysterious hoodie person looked back at Yamamoto and then looked at his hand that was holding to something that was on Yamamoto earlier. It was a piece of brown hair.

"..." the person inspected at the hair for a while.

"Could it be his hair?" the person asked as the stranger grabbed the piece of hair closer to its face.

"Activate Program Scanner: Libra" the mysterious person muttered as the eyes that was covered in darkness began to glow like computer data in white light. It inspected the lock of brown hair for a while, then the eyes began have to have the word 'Complete' and eventually it was replaced by the word 'Match.' When the person confirmed what the lock of brown hair belongs to, the person smiled.

"So he is here then" the black hoodie guy disappeared after confirming that a certain someone was here.

Yamamoto's apartment

Tsuna was reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn, he got bored of the Vongola history book. Tsuna was really interested in the manga, he already read through 7 volumes in just a short time. As he was reading through the pages, he started to sweat dropped as he looked at a character that looked like him and has the exact same as his. Not to mention the idiot baseball player that has the exact same name as Yamamoto.

'Is this some kind of coincidence or what? Tsuna couldn't help laugh awkwardly from this manga. He put the manga book down as he felt bored, he actually didn't feel like trying to study the outside world, he missed the baseball player's company. The brunette yawned in boredom, he looked around the apartment to find something to do, but nothing really stood out. He decided to just go outside to the balcony to get some fresh air. Tsuna took a step inside of the balcony and put his arms and head on the edge of the balcony, looking at the sky and city in front of him.

It's really has been a while since I enjoy being outside... Tsuna thought as he stared at the vast blue sky. Then the wind started to blow against Tsuna and his hair kept blowing backwards and hitting his face. Tsuna distinctly turned around to avoid the wind blowing against his face and then he saw something that made him blinked. He saw Yamamoto's bento sitting at the counter.

"He forgot to bring his bento..." Tsuna muttered as he approached to the forgotten lunch.

Should I bring it to him?

That was the question that kept spinning around in his head. He didn't want to get caught by the organization, but...

He had this temptation to bring the bento to Yamamoto for some weird reason. After a long time of deciding to go or not which caused steam coming out of his head, he finally decided to bring it to him as he grabbed the bento and headed to Yamamoto's school.

Vongola Academy

"Yamamoto Takeshi, please come to the Dying Will Development Institute Office" the speaker inside of the classroom rang through the school.

"Eh for me?" Yamamoto asked confused as everyone in the classroom looked at him.

"Yamamoto-san, you can leave now" the teacher granted Yamamoto permission to leave class.

"Hai" Yamamoto walked out of the classroom; he wondered what the head of the Dying Will Development Institute. The Dying Will Development Institute was a private building that created box animals and box animal rings. It was located in the northern side of the Vongola Academy, normally students are never allow to enter unless they are being requested for, the only people who ever enter are scientists who research about box animals. It's very rare for people to receive box animals, usually it's for the top students or the top fighters, and however it's very rare for even the tops to receive a box animal. Yamamoto walked outside of the academy and saw the giant rectangle building that was being covered by a force field and security guards. The baseball player walked up to the entrance where two security guards were standing by.

"Ano, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" the swordsman introduced himself to one of the security guards.

"Ah yes, Chie-sensei has been expecting you. Please come with me" the security guard escorted Yamamoto inside to the institute. The institute was like any other institute, white hall ways, and rooms with labs, computer, experiments, and other technology stuff.

"Here we are, you may go in" the security guard told Yamamoto as they stopped in front of an office that said Fujihara Chie.

"Arigatou" Yamamoto grinned as he entered the office. Inside of the office was in the same condition Yamamoto remembered when he entered the room last time. The office was a bit bigger than most offices, it had windows, book shelves, an office table in front of the window, an office chair, and some tables on the side of the room, cabinet's attaches to the ceiling and the side walls, and there were also counter tops with drawers on the side walls below the cabinets. However even though the office design seem nice, truth was it was quite a mess. A real mess. The countertops and tables were full of unorganized papers, files, books, and computers or electronic devices, the floor was filled with stacks of papers and files, inventions are all over the floor that was near the office table area, coffee cups and coffee machine on the counter tops, pictures were everywhere, a TV, and others.

"Hahaha messy as usual Chie-sensei" Yamamoto laughed as he looked around to find the head of the institute.

"Oh be quiet!" a woman's voice said in the room, it was all muffled up. Yamamoto looked around the room, trying to find the scientist as he walked through the floor that was covered in documents.

"Chie-sensei? Chie-sensei! Where are you?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around the very messy office. Then suddenly a hand popped out of one of the messy stacks of file paper, it was whishing around violently.

"Help me!" the woman's voice rang through the room, although it was still muffled by the papers. Yamamoto quickly went to help the woman; he grabbed the hand and pulled the head scientist out of the pile. The head scientist was a very young woman around the age of 24, she had dark brown hair that was tied up into a straight ponytail that went down her backside, one side of her hair was braided, she was wearing a lab coat with brown shirt, green jade eyes, grey skirt, and she was wearing large circle glasses. She was on the ground with her; her entire appearance was all messy as she looked exhausted.

"You ok, Chie-sensei?" Yamamoto playfully asked as he helped the scientist stand up.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun..." Chie sighed; she patted the dust away from her clothes as she fixed up her messy hair and clothes.

"Why were you there, Chie-sensei?" the baseball player questioned as the scientist went to get some coffee for relief. She poured a cup of cold coffee, and then she took a sip, and then sighed.

"Ah~... The stack of files fell on me, I was crushed there for a while!" Chie complained as Yamamoto started laughing.

"Clumsy as usual, Chie-sensei" he smiled as the scientist started to turn red in anger as she gave him an angry funny face.

"It's not funny!" she whined as her arms started wave in anger, Yamamoto jokingly laughed as his hands were all up trying to calm her down.

"Anyway, why did you call me?" Yamamoto asked as Chie calm down.

"Oh yeah! Hold on" Chie said as she went through her lab coat's pocket and grabbed something out of it.

"Here ya go!" the scientist threw the object into Yamamoto's hands, the swordsman looked at the object and smiled brightly as he realized what the object was. There were two silver rings, one was shaped with a dog's head and another was a swallow's head.

"Jirou! Kojirou!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

"The upgrade was just completed, now you should able to do Cambio Forma without the need of your animals in a box" Chie explained. "Though using A-level class rings won't bring out the full potential, it still does well."

"Thank you Chie-sensei!" Yamamoto grinned wide, he quickly put both rings on his finger, having four rings on his right hand. The two animal rings and two rain rings.

"Well the Vongola Family wants to raise the 10th generation of the Vongola Family quickly, they already send Squalo to train you, and gave you the A class rings. After all Yamamoto-kun, you are the candidate for the Vongola Rain Guardian of the 10th generation" the brown haired scientist said as she started to get some files from a shelf.

"Demo, I'm still training" Yamamoto sits down on a chair; Chie then gave Yamamoto a carton of milk.

"By the way Yamamoto, isn't there suppose to be a big baseball match here soon?" Chie asked as she it down across from Yamamoto.

"Hm? Yeah, about in a week" the rain user said as he drank the carton milk.

"Are any of your friends going to come to watch" Chie asked as she looked through a file of data about Dying Will Flames.

"Eh? Uh..." Yamamoto thought for a moment, Tsuna was his only friend right now. I wonder if Tsuna would come.

"Something wrong?" Chie asked as she was waiting for Yamamoto's reply.

"A-ah, it's just I'm wondering if he would come" Yamamoto made an uneasy grinned on his face.

"Hm? Who's he?" Chie asked as she was suspicious, every time she asked Yamamoto about friends, he would just try to avoid the subject or just smile or laugh it off.

"He's a new friend of mine" Yamamoto simply said, but Chie was a lot smarter, she knew that there was more to that, well after all she was not an ordinary scientist.

"Is that so..." Chie simply said as she drank her coffee, then she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh Yamamoto that reminds me, since you don't have any important classes right now, would you like to practice your Cambio Forma?" Chie asked.

"Really! Yes!" Yamamoto excitedly took out his Shigure Kintoki and prepared his rings. He rather practices than to listen boring lectures in class.

"Wait, you don't need to leave the room" the scientist said as the swordsman looked at her confused.

"I already created a training field for ya" the head scientist smiled as she took out a remote control and pressed a button. Then one side of the room started to move, the wall started to lift of from the floor, revealing a white room. The room was vast white, the ceiling was very high.

"S-sugoi! When did you make something like this!" Yamamoto was awed by the new training room.

"Well I had a lot of spare time; it took a while to build right next to my office. We had to check out the blueprints, the wall's structure, the building structure, the wires through it, the- KYA!" Chie slipped one of the files on the floor and landed onto another stack of files, causing the files to send everywhere on the floor, making it messier than ever.

"C-Chie-sensei..." Yamamoto sweat dropped as he saw the scientist's face landed on the floor. Clumsy as usual.

"Itai..." she whined as tears came out of her eyes. Yamamoto grinned uneasy and sweat dropped even more.

Vongola City Streets

Tsuna walked down through the streets with his face covered with the hood on and he was holding Yamamoto's bento. It was quite quiet in the city, since most people in the city were inside doing work or school. Tsuna walked to the road to Vongola Academy to send Yamamoto's lunch.

There doesn't seem to be any strange here Tsuna thought as he looked around the area to find anything that related to the organization. Tsuna was actually contented with the pleasant day, the sky was all blue, the temperature was very cool, and it seemed all perfect. I wonder how long will I enjoy this peace? Tsuna couldn't help to think of this thought, but before he could think anymore he saw a couple of bad looking guys approaching him. There were at 5 people who were dressed like thugs, they were all around the brunette with a smug looking face.

"Hey you! Aren't you something, here wondering around these streets of ours" One of the guys spoke to Tsuna as he lean closer to Tsuna.

"..." Tsuna saw that the gang members were getting closer, Tsuna immediately felt the need to take action soon.

"Why don't you come along with us? We'll give you something 'special'" one of them said behind Tsuna as two of them tried to touch a certain body part, but before they could even come near it, Tsuna quickly grabbed both wrists.

"W-what!" both of them said as they were restrained by the surprisingly strong Tsuna.

"Objective Search Halted. Switching to Auto Defensive Mode. Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, and other martial arts have been inputted for necessary action" Tsuna said as he quickly crush and twist the wrists he had been holding, breaking both wrists.

"GAH! CRAP!" both screamed in pain as they both grabbed their broken wrists, shaking from the horrible pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" one of them shouted as he took out a knife, but it was quickly blown away as Tsuna kicked the hand instantly.

"Wha-!" the gang members then saw Tsuna looked at them with one eye that had the word 'Elimination', while the other was covered by the hood.

"Clearing obstacles has been initiated. Commencing various martial arts techniques against low threats" Tsuna said as he prepared to beat them up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream was heard throughout the city.

Secret Location.

"Oi Eiko, Kaito. Noburu found Tsuna" Kouki informed the two that was hitting each other.

"What? Finally! What took that guy so long to find Tsuna-chan!" Eiko said as she quickly packs her stuff.

"So he was really was the Vongola City of the Japanese Branch, huh?" Kaito quickly took his weapon that was being shrouded in a cloak.

"We three will go retrieve him at once; we will use the transport machine to get to the city. Noburu will distract the guards and set up the illusion" Kouki said as the other two approach him side by side.

"And if Tsuna-chan resist?" Eiko asked.

"What if he brought friends?" Kaito asked.

"... then we must take Tsuna down and destroy those that assist him" Kouki simply answered as the two closed their eyes and nodded. A door opened up in front of them, revealing blinding light.

"Let's go" the three went into the blinding light and the door closed behind them.

The Dying Will Development Institute

"Yosh, I think that's good enough" Yamamoto put away his sword and his rain flame.

"Thanks Kojirou, Jirou" Yamamoto smiled at the two animals beside him, one was a blue swallow that was on his shoulder and the other was Akita Inu with blue eyes, rain flames burning in his ears, and was carrying three swords; he was nudging at Yamamoto.

"Arf!" Jirou barked as Yamamoto petted him happily.

"Good doggie" Yamamoto said as he gives Jirou a hug.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you done?" Chie asked from her office.

"Yeah" the baseball player quickly left the training room with his box animals, Chie then pressed a button that made the wall began to close the training room.

"How was the training?" Chie asked as Yamamoto started to play with Jirou and Kojirou.

"It was great, but now I'm started to get hungry" the rain swordsman said as his stomach started to growl.

"Oh yeah, right now is lunch time. Did you bring lunch?" Chie asked, but then Yamamoto gasps as he realized he forgot to bring his bento.

"Oh crap! I forgot my bento!" Yamamoto yelled as he quickly looks through his bag, but there was no bento in it.

"You forgot your bento? I think the institute they have a lunch area, I can get you some lunch then" Chie suggested.

"Really! Thanks Chi-" but before Yamamoto could finish, a security guard barged into the room.

"Chie-sensei! There is an intruder in the institute!" the guard yelled as the two were surprised by the sudden announcement.

"W-what! Where! How!" Chie quickly asked.

"There was a strange boy that somehow sneaked in the lab, he was quick enough to escape from us!" the guard explained.

"What did the boy look like?" Chie asked as she went to grab a strange invention.

"He had like orange blazing eyes, I think his hair is brown, he was quite short, and he was wearing mittens that had the number 27!" the guard explained, but as soon as Yamamoto heard it, he sweat dropped. He knew exactly who the intruder was.

"Um..." the swordsman began to say as the two looked at him.

"What's wrong Yamamoto-kun?" Chie asked.

"That boy... happens to be my friend" Yamamoto answered with his hand scratching the back of his head and with a nervous grin as Chie gasp.

"WHAT!"

Storage Room

Tsuna was hiding in a small box that was in the storage room, he was currently hiding from the guards. I can't believe I was found like that... Tsuna thought as he remembers the scene.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna approached to the Dying Will Development Institute after he had to quickly hide from the security cameras of the Vongola Academy and saw two guards guarding the entrance. Yamamoto is inside there he thought. He looked around the building to find some other entrance and found some windows he could break through. Tsuna looked at one of the windows and realized that it was bullet poof and Dying Will resistance. Tsuna was about to punch through the window with all his strength, but saw someone approaching the window and he quickly hid. A scientist opens the window from the inside to get some fresh air. Tsuna took this chance and kicked the scientist right in the face._

_"Gah!" the scientist cried as he felt his face being kicked and his head hitting the ground, and then fainted._

_"Sorry" Tsuna apologized as he went inside looking for the baseball player. However before he could make a move, he saw a security guard passing by the hall. Tsuna quickly went to hide, but unfortunately he tripped over the scientist he knocked out and fell on the floor hard._

_"Itai..." Tsuna moaned from the pain on his forehead as he rubbed it, but then the security guard saw him._

_"Hold it right there! Who are you!" the security guard shouted as Tsuna quickly ran away as possible. Then more security guards started to appear and chased after Tsuna._

_"Crap..." Tsuna simply said as he looked behind and saw about 20 security guards chasing after him and firing their weapons._

_Flashback end_

Tsuna sighed from the scene he experienced. _I_ _shouldn't have come..._ Tsuna thought, but his thought was interrupted as he heard the door started to open up. The Number 27 immediately hid inside the box, hoping who ever came in wouldn't notice him.

"Tsuna? Are you here?" a voice asked. Tsuna immediealty recognized the voice as the person he's been looking for. Yamamoto! Tsuna was about to come out, but was worried if the security guards find him.

"Tsuna! It's ok you can come out!" Yamamoto said as he tried to reassure the boy wherever he was.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna softly spoke like a small little kitten as he slowly came out of the box and saw Yamamoto at the entrance.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto quickly helped Tsuna out of his hiding place.

Vongola City Entrance

The entrance to Vongola City has always been heavily guarded and ever since Tsuna invaded the city, they've put up more security. Three figures covered in a cloak walked together towards the entrance. The security guard notice and stopped all three.

"Stop right there. I need you to take those cloaks off and show me your identity" the man said as he tried to get a good view of the three that were being hidden.

"What should we do?" one of them whisper to each other.

"Noburu hasn't cast the illusion yet it seems" the other noted.

"Actually we're supposed to take them down right now. The orders were t get rid of these guys so they won't be a bother during our capture" the middle one said as the two grin behind their cloaks. The security guy was getting frustrated and couldn't take it.

"If you won't take them off, I will!" the guy thrust his hand to grab the cloak, however his hand was caught by the middle person.

"W-what! Let go!" the guy yelled as he tried to shake the hand off of his wrist, but it was useless, the guy was incredibly strong.

"Sorry, but we're here to eliminate you all" the middle guy said as he threw the guy easily to a building, causing him to crash through the window.

"AH!" the guy screamed in pain as he crashed to the building's floor and covered in shards of glass. Then a siren started to rang through the area as the three were quickly surrounded by the Mafia Force.

"Hold up your hands or we shoot!" one of them said as they took a gun.

"Wow~ they're very quick aren't they!" the one on the left smiled evilly as it sees about 50 Mafia Force.

"How long do you think we can take them down?" the one on the right asked the middle one.

"We shouldn't take too long, or else Tsuna will know our presence" the middle one said.

"Is the program for the disruptor is up?" the on the right said.

"Yup~" the on the left smiled.

"Hey put your hands up!" the Mafia Force yelled as the left one forgot about them for a moment.

"Ah I'm very sorrrrrry~! Sorry for ignoring you guys, let me make it up~!" the left took out a giant spear from its cloak. The spear was pure black with green strange markings at the blade and the end of the handle, some were shaped lighting and some were dashes. The weapon was covered in green flames that shape like electricity. The right one sighed as he sees the left one already making a move.

"Geez, do you always have the urge to battle?" he said as he took a trident, the rod was ocean blue, the fork of the trident was all curvy, the end of it was sharp and a couple of spikes were attach to it, and that a marine clear cloth was attach to it below the blade. The weapon was soon later covered in rain flames.

"Shut up you asshole!" the right one yelled.

"You shut up you Goth-Baka!" the trident user yelled back.

"Shut up both of you!" the middle on shouted as he got annoyed with all the arguing. "Come on, let's hurry up and end this, they've already attack." The Mafia Force already fired multiple flame shots since the three weren't paying attention to their orders at all. The one with the spear started to extend the spear like a whip, the weapon became like a blade whip weapon and slashed all most of the flame attacks. The trident user started to hold up his weapon, the rain flames around the weapon started to swirl like a whirl pool and blocked the rest of the attacks.

"W-what! They're flame users! Quick go full force!" the Mafia Force said as they quickly took out dangerous weapons and guns covered in flames and fired at the trio.

"So shall we make a bet?" the trident user asked.

"The one who defeat the most, wins!" the spear whip user and the trident user both disappeared and appeared behind the Mafia Force. Both made an evil smile. The middle one just sighed.

"Really... you two are giving me a headache" he took out a giant cross from his cloak that seem to be made of pure white color metal, the descending arm design was similar as a sword's blade, the middle cross has elaborate design that resembles light rays coming out of it, the handle was on the back of the weapon, and it was almost as big as the user. The weapon glowed yellow sun shiny flames out of it and started to expand the flames forming a barrier that blocked all the attacks.

"W-what is that!" one of them yelled as he fired a Dying Will Flame grenade at the cross user, however as soon as it was thrown, it was sliced by a holy cross that was covered in Sun Flames and destroyed the grenade, causing it explode in a group of Mafia Force.

"What was that!" one asked as he looked in the air and was shocked to see many holy crosses covered in Sun Flame in the air above the cross user.

"Shit! Hurry, attack them!" one of them ordered, but then he heard many crashing sounds and looked behind him and was dumbstruck. He saw most of the men already fried or deluge by the trident and the spear whip user. There were about 10 Mafia Force around the rain user, all of them were covered in water and were almost drown to death. Around the thunder user were about 11 men, all of them were fired to a crisp, smoke were coming out of them, and all of their clothes were burned. How can they get this many flame users so quickly!

"Look! I got more than you Kaito! Hahahaha!" the thunder flame user started laughing crazy as the called Kaito got pissed off.

"Oi! We're not supposed to speak of our names! And also, there are still many left I can crush!" Kaito argued.

"Ah relax! We can just simply knock them unconscious or simply erase their memories, right Kouki?" the spear whip user asked the person named Kouki who used a cross.

"Eiko you..." Kouki looked at Eiko annoyed, but just sighed. "Forget it, let just finish the job and look for Tsuna."

"Quick! Call one of the Officers!"

"Officers?" Eiko asked.

"Eiko, an Officer is a top Dying Will Flame user that is a leader in one of the divisions of the Mafia Force" Kouki explained.

"Great! A tough one! These guys are weaklings! I bet some of the students are better than any of these idiots!" Eiko said as she just easily sliced a couple of the Mafia Force so quickly.

"S...hit! What the hell is with those attacks!" an injured Mafia Force said as he tried to heal himself with Sun Flames.

"So how many are left?" Kaito asked as he looked around the area and found only about 14 Mafia Force men were left.

"Then I'm going finish them off!" Eiko said as electric whips and black ribbon like weapons came out her cloak and headed for the rest of the men.

"Hey! Hands off Eiko!" the trident user formed the rain flames on his weapon into the shape of a whirlpool and fired the whirlpool like a horizontal tornado made of pure rain flames at the Mafia Force. The two attacks clashed together, creating a burst of energy that exploded together and ended up blowing the rest of the Mafia Force away.

"Damn! It's a tied" Eiko said as she put her weapon away in her cloak.

"Kouki, I noticed that you didn't take down any" Kaito asked the cross user as he put his weapon away.

"One, I didn't want to waste my strength and two, I was on the look out for a guy like him to appear" Kouki said as he pointed a direction that revealed a man coming towards to them.

"Eh? That guy seems a bit different than these goons" Eiko said as she peered at the guy. The guy was huge and buff, wearing a suit, he had huge knuckle braces around his fists, scars all over his hands, green eyes, he looked around in his 30's, his hair was brown, and his hair were spiky all pointing to one point.

"Who's that?" Kaito asked as he tried to get a good look at him through his cloak.

"Activating Program Scanner: Libra!" Kouki's blue eyes revealed as it began scanning the unidentified guy. "Scanning Complete. Analyzing Data."

"So what you got?" Eiko asked.

"He is Arnaldo Conti, also known as Knuckle Punch Arnaldo. One of the Officers of the Mafia Force, he belongs in the 6th Division that is responsible for intruders. His flame attribute is the Cloud, weapons are knuckle braces, his ring level is currently an A class, his skills are in top class, and his box animal is the Cloud Crab" Kouki explained in a computerized voice.

"He is quite strong then. Need help?" Kaito asked.

"No I'll fight him alone" Kouki said.

"Eh! Oi, this guy is tough you know!" Eiko argued as she was concerned, true they were strong, but they never went against high powerful Mafia men.

"True, but I believe it will be no problem, anyway it seems like many Mafia Force has surrounded us" Kouki informed the two as they've noticed many Wave Energy around them. The guy named Arnaldo came up in front of the three.

"You three are hereby under arrest! I, Arnaldo Conti of the 6th division of the Mafia Force will ask you to put down your weapons this instant!" Arnaldo ordered the three in a commanding voice.

"What should we do, this battle won't leave us unscratched" Kaito asked Kouki.

"I'll fight him alone, do not worry, I won't lose so easily" Kouki said as he began taking off of his cloak.

"O-Oi! I thought we're not supposed to take our cloaks off!" Kaito asked, but it was too late, Kouki already took his cloak off and revealed his appearance. Kouki was a 15 year old boy, he had messy blond hair, blue eyes, he had a ring that was attached to a very long chain that connected to a cross, he was wearing a yellow hoodie that had a white cross symbol though it, he was wearing a white beanie that had a red cross mark through the entire beanie, he wore long jeans, and his right eye was being covered by his beanie.

"I can't fight well if the cloak is on me" Kouki said as he took out his giant metal cross weapon.

"Then I'll take off of mine then!" Eiko quickly took her cloak off and revealed what she looked like. She was a young 15 year old girl with jade eyes that had little longer eyelashes, her hair color was wood brown, her hair was tied both sides of her head that formed twin drill hairstyle, she was wearing a Goth style dress, it had white and black frills, she was wearing detached black sleeves with white frills, the skirt that is up to her knee, also wore long black socks up to her knees with green rose decorations around her dress and her sleeves and socks, and she was holding her spear-whip weapon.

"I guess I don't need it either" Kaito took his cloak off and revealed a 15 year old boy that was wearing a marine color jacket, a white T-shirt, brown trousers, he has a well built body, his skin was a bi tan, he had blue eyes, his hair was brown, blond and black color, his hair was short and was in a surfer hair style that was a bit messy at the bang area.

"I like it better when you had the cloak on you Smelly Seaweed" Eiko complained as Kaito got pissed at that comment.

"Like your Goth fashion is normal!" Kaito growled back as Eiko got really angry.

"You little bastard, I'm going to-!"

"Eiko, Kaito, he's about to attack" Kouki interrupted the two as both of them noticed that the guy named the Officer had already put his Cloud Flames over his weapon and launched in for an attack. He started to punch rapidly with his Cloud Knuckle Braces against the three; however the three quickly dodged the quick which resulted Arnaldo's attack crushing the ground. His multiple punch attacks created many small craters in the ground, some were shallow and some were deep. Eiko whistled at the attack.

"Nice, using the Cloud attribute to multiple and increase the strength of his attack, his knuckle braces seem to get bigger" Eiko explained as she continue to analyze the opponent.

"You are strange children, are you Milford of the White or Black Spell?" Arnaldo asked the three.

"Millefiore? Absolutely not" Kouki immediately answered.

"No way in hell are we working for those jackasses" Kaito said as he got annoyed the fact that they think they work for the Millefiore Family.

"Then who are you people and why are here?" Arnaldo asked.

"Hahahaha!" Eiko chuckled loudly. "First, we won't tell you who we are and second we're here for a mission and you people are getting in our way!" Eiko yelled as she fired her spear-whip weapon at the Officer. The Officer quickly dodged the attack and took out a radio.

"This is Arnaldo Conti of the 6th Division, I order you all to restrain the intruders at once" Arnaldo ordered through the radio.

"Go ahead, bring all the men you want, we're going to kick your ass anyway!" Eiko smiled excitedly as she was ready for a fight; however Kouki put his hand up, indicating to tell the two to stop.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"He finally came" Kouki whispered to the two, however both of them were confused. Arnaldo was waiting for men to come, but after a while, he noticed that none came.

"Hey! Where are you guys!" Arnaldo yelled through the radio and can here some static through it.

"W..e... can't get.. through..!" a man said through the radio.

"What!" Arnaldo yelled. Eiko and Kaito were silent for a while, until they finally understood what Kouki meant.

"Oh! That idiot finally came!" Eiko stated.

"Geez what took you so long Noburu!" Kaito asked to the air as a mist started to appear above them.

"Noburu, I'll fight this one alone, you go set up the trap for Tsuna" Kouki said as he walked toward the 6th Division Officer. The mist just stood still in the sky, as if it was eyeing the two that were about to fight.

"Your appearance is quite strange boy... are you Christian?" Arnadlo asked as he kept looking at how many crosses the boy had on him.

"Yeah you could say that..." Kouki said as his blue eye looked at Arnaldo.

"Sorry boy, but you're going have to get hurt if you resist any further" Arnaldo said as he got in a stance.

"That's fine with me..." Kouki picked up his cross weapon and pointed the blade at Arnaldo. "In the name of God, I shall defeat you" Kouki stated as his eye narrowed and gotten serious.

"Ho~ he just said that phrase" Eiko smiled as she was amused what was about to happen.

"He's gotten serious" Kaito smiled, clearly amused what was he was about to see.

Chie's office

"So this is your friend, Yamamoto-kun..." Chie said as she looked closely to the small boy that was sitting next to Yamamoto having his hood covering his face.

"Yup, this is Tsuna, Chie-sensei" Yamamoto introduced Tsuna to Chie as she tried to get a good look at Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Fujihara Chie, I'm the head scientist of this Dying Will Development Institute" Chie said as she introduced herself and had her hand out.

"..." Tsuna was silent for a while as he stared at the hand.

"It's ok Tsuna, she's a good person" the baseball player tried to reassure the boy.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna..." Tsuna spoke as he shook her hand with his.

"Come on Tsuna, here let me help!" Yamamoto said as he quickly took Tsuna's hood off of him, so Chie could get a good look at him.

"W-wait!" however Yamamoto was just too quick and let Tsuna's face completely revealed. Chie looked at the face for a moment and then her eyes started to sparkle as she started to blush.

"Kawaii! Your face looks so adorable!" Chie squealed as she hugs the boy very tight, which caused him to suffocate.

"Ah..! Y-Yama...moto.. stop her...!" Tsuna barely spoke as his lungs started to suffocate from the intense hug that the head scientist was giving him.

"Chie-sensei! You're killing him!" Yamamoto said as he tried to get Chie's death grip off of Tsuna. Chie finally stop giving Tsuna a death hug attack.

"Ah gomen, gomen!" the scientist apologized as Yamamoto tried to help Tsuna, who was breathing heavily.

"You ok Tsuna?"

"...*huff*...*huff*...I'm ok" Tsuna panted.

"Ne, Tsuna why are you here?" the swordsman asked as he gave Tsuna his carton of milk to drink.

"To bring this to you" Tsuna took out a bento box from his hoodie. "You forgot your lunch."

"Ah! Arigatou Tsuna! I forgot to bring it with me" Yamamoto said as he took the bento from Tsuna.

"Hm? Does that mean he lives with you Yamamoto-kun?" Chie asked as the two were shaken up that someone found out already.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, inside he was a bit nervous.

"Well because how would he know if you left your bento, I mean you didn't even know about it" Chie explained.

"Ah...you... see" Yamamoto tried to explain as Chie gave Yamamoto a suspicious look.

"Yamamoto-kun, what are you hiding?" Chie asked as she stared at the baseball player suspiciously as Yamamoto sweat dropped even more.

"Ugh..." Yamamoto tried to think of something, but Chie was too smart to be tricked. Chie then sighed as she stops trying to persuade Yamamoto.

"Forget it, there is no need, I'll find out one day" Chie smiled as Yamamoto sighed in relief. Chie then turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, are you a student here?"

"No" Tsuna answered as he drank Yamamoto's milk.

"Then shouldn't you be going to your school right now?" Chie asked as she looked at the clock and saw it was already past lunch time.

"I don't have school" Tsuna simply answered.

"What do you mean you don't have school? Everyone usually under the age of 18 has to go to school" Chie explained.

"Ah, Chie-sensei, Tsuna is just special that's all" Yamamoto panicked as he tried to convince the scientist. Chie started to give Yamamoto the exact look she just give him a while ago as her a dark aura formed around her. Yamamoto made an audible gulped as Tsuna watched the scene.

"Yamamoto... again you are DEFINITLY hiding something!" Chie said as her face got close to Yamamoto's, the rain user sweat dropped as he saw the eyes that were staring at his, saying 'You are hiding something, tell me now!'

"Fujihara-san, why is the room messy?" Tsuna asked, trying to distract the scientist from persuading the baseball player for information.

"Eh? Ah, you see I'm not a very well organized person" Chie admitted as she made an embarrassing smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ma, Chie-sensei is very clumsy, but she's really smart" Yamamoto explained.

"So what do you do here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I research about Dying Will Flames and how to use it properly. We also create inventions such as box animals, Dying Will weapons, Dying Will clothing, and such that. I usually take in charge of the research of the flames" Chie then took out a strange gauntlet out of her desk. The design of the gauntlet was made of metal, it had glowing green designs on it, some buttons on it, on the top part of the gauntlet had a green panel with the Thunder Flame symbol on it the gauntlet was color black, it design was robotic like, and it had the word 'Prototype' on it.

"What is that?" the brunette asked.

"It's a device I created for portable strong force fields" Chie explained as she turned the machine on.

"Stand back you two" Chie warned as Thunder Flames started to appear around the gauntlet. The Thunder Flames started to swirl around the gauntlet and then fired a force field around the scientist, blowing everything away. Tsuna watched the spinning barrier being formed by enhance Thunder Flames; he determined the strength to stand up to powerful attacks alright.

"Oi Chie-sensei!" Yamamoto yelled as he covered his face with his arm trying to block the papers that kept hitting him. "You're blowing everything away!"

"Ah, gomen. Let me lower the power and switch to regular force field" Chie said as she lowered the level of Thunder Flames. The force field started to calm down as it wasn't causing a wind blow from the spinning and momentum force of the force field. Eventually the Thunder Flame created a regular, but powerful shield of Thunder Flame element. The green electric barrier was around Chie now.

"So what you think?" Chie asked the two that were covered in files.

"It's awesome, Chie-sensei!" Yamamoto said as he eyed on the weapon.

"Is that supposed to be some box weapon?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, I call it Thunder Barrier Gauntlet, although the name is appropriate since it doe more than create a barrier" Chie explained.

"It does more?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I'm still working on the bugs on it..." Chie said as she put the gauntlet away, then Chie stared at Tsuna for a while.

"What?" Tsuna asked as he noticed Chie staring at him, he was getting a bit nervous.

"Tsuna, are you in Hyper Mode?" Chie asked as Tsuna's got a bit widened from the question.

"Hyper Mode?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, Hyper Mode or the actual name Hyper Dying Will Mode, it's a state is where the user removes they're internal limiters, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness. They're really rare for people to use them" Chie explained. "The signs of Hyping Mode is that a flame appears on their forehead and that their eyes become the color according to their flame element, the pupil will have a darker shade of that color, while their irises get a lighter version of the color."

"I see..." Yamamoto said as he remembered the time when Tsuna went into battle.

"But, the strange thing is that Tsuna shows one of the signs of Hyper Dying Will Mode, but doesn't have the flame on his forehead. On another note his element is the Sky, since it is orange, and that is very rare" Chie explained as she put her hand under her chin as she tried to study about Tsuna. The brunette was getting uncomfortable from the stare.

"Also, Yamamoto-kun you know how I get very interested in some unexplainable stuff right?" Chie asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah, I remember when there was a strange device in the school and you went inspected all over it" Yamamoto said as he remembered that moment where Chie-sensei went all crazy and started scanning the strange device, but it turns out it was just a harmless device.

"However for some reason, Tsuna-kun is like some kind of unknown machine or something to me..." Chie stated as she tried to figure out what was so special about Tsuna. After some uncomfortable stare and sweat drops, Chie just gave up on it.

"Ma, forget about it, it's probably nothing" the scientist said out loud as she started to get something out of a box. Tsuna made a heavy sighed as he walked toward to Yamamoto.

"This person is strange!" Tsuna whispered. "She was able to tell that something about me, is she some super person?" Tsuna asked worriedly, he never met someone who can just tell something was abnormal about him.

"Hahahahahaha, Chie-sensei has always been like that, but she's a really good person" Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna stared at him.

"By the way, why are you here, aren't you suppose to be in class?" the brunette asked.

"Ah, Chie-sensei called me out here and I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go class" Yamamoto explained.

"What did she call you out for?"

"Oh yeah! Hold on I'll show you!" Yamamoto excitedly said as he showed his two animal rings. Then he activated both of them as it glow a blue light. Tsuna stared at the light until his eyes widened as a shadow appeared from the light and launched at him.

"AH! Stop!" Tsuna yelled as he felt the shadow on him, pinning him to the ground. Then he started feeling something wet and hot against his neck and his cheeks.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Tsuna heard a noise as he felt whatever the thing was giving him the wet and warm tongue feeling against his face and neck. He opened his eyes and found what was the identify of the shadow was. It was a dog, an Akita Inu with blue eyes, rain flames in its ears, and carrying three swords on its back. And it was licking all over Tsuna's face and neck.

"W-who?"

"This is Jirou, my box animal" Yamamoto said as he petted Jirou's head as the dog kept licking Tsuna's face. Tsuna kept feeling the warm feeling against his face ad his neck, then he felt something landed in his messy brown hair. Tsuna looked up and saw a blue swallow on his head; it was like his hair was a nest for the bird.

"Oh that's Kojirou, my other box animal. Kojirou, Jirou, this is Tsuna" the swordsman introduced his Tsuna to his box animals as both of them kept getting on Tsuna. "So Tsuna, what do you think of them?" the baseball player asked as he laughed at the scene that Kojirou was on Tsuna's hair, while Jirou kept licking Tsuna's face, which by the way kept bugging Tsuna a lot, although it wasn't a bad feeling for him.

"They're adorable Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled a little as he saw the two animals on him and getting comfy in his presence, this made Yamamoto happy seeing all three getting along. "Although, now I'm covered in Jirou's drool" Tsuna stated as Jirou finally stopped licking Tsuna, the brunette his face and neck dripping in dog's salvia. Jirou started to nuzzle against Tsuna's stomach as Tsuna wrap his arm around Jirou. The baseball player actually wanted to take a picture of the adorable scene he was currently seeing, he took out his cell phone and took a picture of the scene. This might be in my wall phone Yamamoto thought, but then he suddenly blushed at the thought he just thought of, why was he thinking of that thought.

Then Yamamoto noticed something fell out of Tsuna's pocket. He picked it up and inspected the mystery object. It was a black metal box with silver complicated designed edges on every end of the box, there was a silver clam at the front of the box, and it was the size of a ring box.

"Tsuna is this yours?" the rain user asked, then when Tsuna saw the object that Yamamoto was holding, his eyes widened at the sight and immediately snatch the box from Yamamoto's hand and put it back in his pocket. Yamamoto was a bit shocked from the sudden action.

"T-Tsuna!" the swordsman asked, still surprised.

"A-ah... sorry" Tsuna apologized as he continued to play with Yamamoto's pets. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, wondering what the box could be and how could caused distressed towards Tsuna.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun!" Chie called the two as she brought out a TV and a video game system.

"Let's play a game until school ends!" Chie said out loud as she raised her arm up, gesturing that she wants to play.

"Hahahaha, still a game maniac aren't you, Chie-sensei?" Yamamoto laughed as Chie gave Yamamoto a playful punch on the head.

"Shut up, you baseball maniac!" Chie said as she set up the game.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to play?" Chie asked.

"Ah..." Tsuna said unsure what to do.

"It's ok Tsuna. Let's play!" Yamamoto said as he gave Tsuna a console. "Chie is really good you know, I bet you can beat her!"

"Hey! As if!" Chie yell as she got her console, she was the type of person to keep her game title. Tsuna smiled a bit as Jirou and Kojirou got comfy on Tsuna.

"Ok then" Tsuna replied as the two smiled and all three started playing.

Vongola city's Entrance

Arnaldo was breathing heavily, his arm was injured and bleeding, his face was covered in scratches, he was holding his abdomen area where some of his ribs were broken, his knuckle braces were partly broken, he was kneeling onto the ground, there blood around his face and in his mouth, and he had a couple of bruises. He was breathing heavily as he eyed on the Christian boy, the boy had a couple of bruises, he was bleeding slightly on his leg and arm, there were some scratches and marks on his face, however the boy was standing and he was barely hurt at all.

"S...hit! What the hell is with you!" Arnaldo asked as the Kouki just stood there.

"You are quite strong indeed, I had to use more power than I thought" Kouki said as he took his giant metal cross weapon that covered in partly of Arnaldo's blood. "I do want to fight with you more, but I have business I need to do" Kouki stated as he lift his weapon and launched himself towards to the Officer and sliced him against his chest.

"GAH!" Arnaldo screamed as he registers the pain in his chest, he fell onto the hard concrete floor and fainted. Kouki lifted his ridiculous weapon and swing it around to get the blood off.

"Nice job, Kouki" Eiko said as she and Kaito walked toward to Kouki.

"An Officer is certainly strong, he even made you use that ability of yours" Kaito smirked as he watched the Christian cleaning himself up.

"Let's just go find Tsuna" Kouki took his weapon and put it behind his back so he could carry it that way.

"You ok?" Eiko asked worriedly. "Those wounds are worse than you think; he did got you in the shoulder and stomach area."

"It's ok" Kouki reassured the double pigtail drill hair girl. Then his wounds started to produce Sun Flames around them. There were flames on his shoulder, his arm, his stomach, and his face. "I already began healing." As time passed, his wounds were started to close up a lot faster, soon they would be healed completely, making him look as he never went into a battle in the beginning.

"Shall we go?" a voice said in the air, all three on the ground looked above to see a mist area above them.

"Yes, let's go. We can't waste anymore time, or else Tsuna will notice us" Kouki said as he walked towards to Vongola City.

"Too bad..." Eiko said. "I actually wanted to fight more, but our disruptor is incomplete after all, so I guess we can't waste any more time then." The girl said as she follows the yellow hoodie boy.

"Where is Tsuna-kun, Noburu?" Kaito asked as he follows the two.

"Do not worry, follow my Mist Path, we should be able to meet him" the mist in the air said. "However we must hurry, I don't know how long he will be there." A mist started to appear around the three, swallowing them into a thick fog, shrouding them completely.

Vongola City's Street

"That woman is really something..." Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking in the streets after school was over.

"Hahahaha! Ma, Chie-sensei was the top game player in many competitions" Yamamoto laughed. The three were fighting each other, however the scientist immediately crushed the two, even when they played team against her, and she still won.

"Hard to believe she's actually a scientist" the brunette said as they walked together.

"Ma, she always clumsy and playing games most of the time. Demo, her inventions were always awesome" the baseball player explained. "Like the time she almost blew the school up with her invention once!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at that comment and wondered what in Gods name did she create that could blow up the entire Vongola Academy.

"By the way Tsuna" the swordsman began to ask. "How did you know I was in Chie's office?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh that" Tsuna simply said. "I just searched for your wavelength, that's all."

"My wave length?"

"Remember, I explained that we were created to identify the Wave Energy and able search to them."

"Oh... so you were able to find me because of that?"

"Yup" Tsuna then suddenly stopped on the street, noticing something strange.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked as he stopped to see why the brunette stopped walking. He then saw the brunette started moving his mouth a little, but no sound came out of it. Tsuna's eye started to get widened as his body started to tremble.

"What's wrong Tsuna!" Yamamoto worriedly asked as he tried to calm the boy down, then he started hearing something from Tsuna's lips.

"It...can't be..." Tsuna muttered. "How could I have not noticed...?" Yamamoto started to panic a little as Tsuna started shaking even more.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked again, and then Tsuna's eyes turned sharp.

"Switching to HDW Mode!" Tsuna yelled as orange flames started to burn on Tsuna's forehead and then his gloves started to turn black leather gloves covered in flames.

"W-wow, Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto, run!" Tsuna yelled fiercely.

"Eh!"

"Hurry!" Tsuna yelled, but before Yamamoto could comprehend what he meant, a mist started to appear around the area they were in. Yamamoto then saw the streets they were in were completely deserted. The streets were empty, shops were closed, no cars, not a single animal, but just the two in the area.

"What in the world..." before Yamamoto could finish, they started hearing foot steps in the mist.

"Found you~!" a girls voice emitted in the mist. Three silhouettes started to appear in the mist, they walked closer and closer to the two as Tsuna was getting nervous.

"There you are Tsuna-kun" a boy's voice said. Then the three shadow figures came out the mist and reveled themselves. The girl in Goth clothing, the boy in a jacket with a trident, and the boy carrying a large cross on his back.

"Who...?" Yamamoto asked, and then he turned to Tsuna and saw him glaring at the three.

"Eiko, Kaito, and Kouki!" Tsuna named the three.

"Tsuna-chan, it's been a while" Eiko greeted Tsuna as she waved her hand. "And who is this? Your boyfriend?" Eiko playfully asked as Yamamoto blushed a little from that question.

"You know Tsuna, you better come back. They're really angry" Kaito said to the brunette.

"Who are they Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, but before Tsuna could answer, the boy named Kouki interrupted.

"Orders from the organization, Tsuna, we are here to capture you and return back" Kouki said as his eye started to form computer numbers on it, as well as the other two.

"Eh! That's like Tsuna's" the rain user stated. "Then that means..."

"Yeah..." Tsuna answered. "They're from the organization, Eiko number 234, Kaito number 233, and Kouki number 201. All three are DWFF Units!" Yamamoto's eyes widened as he gulps the information, the three were Tsuna's kind.

"Tsuna..." Kouki started as he took a step and pulled out his giant cross and pointed at the two. "We are here to bring you back, even if we have to use force!"

Please review


End file.
